Avenge Past for Save Present
by x-darkimperia-x
Summary: Il est posé des interdits et des impossibles, mais que rien n'empêche d'être contournés. Depuis tout temps, la magie et les armes se sont affrontées. Haïes. Blessées. Tuées. Mais lorsqu'elles décident de s'unir, l'issue du combat n'est plus portée que par la folie. L'attrait de la mort face à la persévérance de la vie. [Arc I (en cours)] - [Arc II (à venir)]
1. Prologue : Forgotten in Time

**Bonjour et bienvenue à tous pour la présentation du prologue de ma toute nouvelle fiction. C'est la première fois que je travaille avec l'univers de _Soul Eater_, je suis vraiment contente! J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé ce manga!**

**Ici se mélangent différents thèmes, dans un langage qu'on ne peut pas toujours qualifier de soutenu. L'utilisation du rating "T" est donc uniquement dû aux passages parfois sanglants et aux injures bien présentes. Pour ce qui est des thèmes en question, l'horreur et l'humour se mélangent sur un petite couche de romance et d'amitié. Les personnages subissent un dépassement de leurs limites, une remise en question ainsi qu'un changement de leurs convictions. C'est une évolution perpétuelle que je prends plaisir à écrire, et que, j'espère, vous prendrez plaisir à lire.**

**L'histoire comporte plusieurs OC, dont certains faisant partie de la trame principale. Cependant, les élèves de Shibusen garde la majorité de la place dans cette fiction. Il n'y aurait rien sans eux, après tout!**

**J'appréhendais un peu en écrivant ce prologue, que je trouve trop court à mon gout. Il n'est pas non plus très joyeux, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas commencer sur une touche d'humour, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait. Il y en aura, c'est indéniable, mais un peu plus tard. J'espère tout de même que ce début de fiction vous plaira et vous donnera envie de connaitre la suite!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!~  
**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater est la propriété exclusive d'Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

**_Forgotten in Time  
_**

Le ciel pleure. La terre souffre. L'eau se mélange au sang qui coule à flot et s'infiltre dans le sol craquelé. Des cris retentissent, des explosions se font entendre dans un capharnaüm sans nom, masquant les voix paniquées qui cherchent une échappatoire. Une lumière salvatrice. Un rayon d'espoir. Des éclats de magie fusent et se désintègrent dans l'air, calcinant le peu de végétation restante en retombant tels des éclairs pourfendeurs. D'immenses cristaux trônent sur la grande place du petit village auparavant si calme. Oublié de l'espace. Oublié du temps. Le sang les macule, souille leur paroi bleutée de sa teinte carmin. Ils se mettent à briller d'une lumière mortelle. A sceller les vies qu'ils ont enfermées. Figé dans le temps. A jamais.

Tout n'est que destruction. Tout n'est que tristesse et désolation. Les attaques fusent. Détruisent. Tuent. Les corps sans vie s'entassent sur la grande place. La magie dégagée s'intensifie, jusqu'à réduire à néant aussi bien leurs lanceurs que leurs destinataires. La vie s'éteint un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoule dans cette marre de sang sans cesse grandissante.

Cris. Larmes. Le calvaire recommence de plus bel. Les enfants pleurent, perdus au milieu de toute cette folie à la progresion inarretable. Ils ne comprennent pas ce carnage. Ils ne voient que la mort faucher ceux à qui ils tiennent de toute leur âme. Les jeunes en âge de se battre tombent les premiers, trop faibles pour résister à de tels élans de puissance démente. Les hommes et les femmes les rejoignent, vidés, privés de leur dernières parcelles de vie. Volées. Arrachées.

Le ciel s'assombrit encore, se fait pourfendre d'éclairs au rugissement assourdissant. Il pleure, inonde la terre de ses larmes intarissables. Cette terre, trop meurtrie, se déchire, engloutit tout dans une profondeur sans précédent. Entrailles du monde. Néant infini.

Monde détruit par l'incommensurable folie.

* * *

Epuisée. Traquée. L'âme au corps mortellement blessé s'enfuit le plus loin possible, ne cherchant en rien à cacher sa présence. C'est inutile, son propre liquide vital la trahit. Elle ne souhaite plus se protéger. Son trésor est à l'abri. Sa raison de vivre n'a plus rien à craindre de l'ennemi. Le petit être, chair de sa chair, peut compter sur toute les forces qu'il lui reste. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, elle le protègera. Elle le jure sur son âme.

Un monstre la prend de vitesse. Lui saute dessus, et lui déchire la moitié de l'épaule. Le sang coule, s'étend au sol, mais elle continue de courir. Pour lui. Pour son rayon de soleil.

Acculée. Elle ne peut plus avancer. Elle est arrivée au bout de la pièce. Du bâtiment, même. Elle n'a plus d'échappatoire. La peur la prend à la gorge lorsque les monstres l'entourent. Ils se rapprochent, raclant le sol de leurs membres ensanglantés. Sang de leur corps. Sang du sien. Elle recule doucement. Son dos meurtrie par les coup de griffes des êtres qui en veulent à son âme rencontre la pierre divine. Elle sent ses maigres forces être aspirées. Volées. Sa vie la quitte par fragments, happée par le grand cristal bleuté. Elle n'en peut plus. Le noir l'envahit. Elle perd la vue. Nouveau pas en arrière. Et l'ouïe disparait à son tour. Seuls les battements de son organe cardiaque lui apporte un son. Résonnant dans tout son être tel un fatal compte à rebours

Epuisée. Traquée. Elle a atteint ses limites. Ils l'auront. Ils auront son âme. Elle ne le veut pas. Mais elle ne peut rien faire contre ça. C'est terminé. Pour elle, tout est terminé.

Un autre battement de cœur cogne contre son dos mis à vif. Le cristal s'éveille, aspire davantage sa faible vie. Le gout du sang disparait de sa bouche. L'odeur métallique qu'il dégage ne l'atteint plus. Seul lui reste le toucher, pour encore un peu de temps. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues d'une pâleur mortelle. Doux cours d'eau privé de sa châleur. Elle l'a trouvée. Sa délivrance. Elles sent son âme se faire happer doucement. Tout doucement. Tel une berceuse silencieuse avec laquelle un enfant s'endort. Ca y est, son dernier sens l'a quittée.

Les monstres l'ont cernée, son être le sent encore. Elle ne peut plus faire marche arrière. De toute manière, elle n'y a même pas pensé. Elle laisse son trésor derrière elle. Sa raison de vivre. Sa lueur d'espoir. Elle lui ouvre la voie de la vie. Même si pour cela il faut que la sienne s'éteigne. En ces lieux. En cet instant. Mais maintenant, elle sait. Ils n'auront pas son âme. Jamais. Alors que ses dernières forces la quittent, volées par le cristal magique, elle fait résonner dans son corps devenue coquille vide une dernire parole au cœur qui a recommencé à battre à l'intérieur. Elle espère que l'être qui aura la preuve de son existence pourra l'entendre. La comprendre. L'honorer.

_« S'il vous plait... protégez mon trésor... »_


	2. Chapitre I : To Beginning

**Voici donc le premier chapitre, qui correspond au début du premier arc, _Corrupt Souls_. Le titre parle de lui-même, n'est-ce pas? J'ignore encore combien de chapitres seront nécessaires pour le boucler, mais on peut partir sur une vingtaine, voire plus suivant l'avancée de cette fiction.**

**Du point de vie spatio-temporel, cette histoire débute dans la première partie du manga, avant la résurrection du Grand Dévoreur. Plus précisément, cela se situe entre l'obtention du mode "épée maudite" par Tsubaki et Black*Star, et la libération de Free. Un adversaire de taille est donc encore au sein de Shibusen, prêt à frapper.**  
**Bien, maintenant que le coté temporel est éclairé, je vous laisse découvrir le coté spatial.~**

**Bonne lecture à vous!~**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater n'est pas ma propriété, mais celle d'Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

**~Chapitre I~**

**_To Beginning  
_**

Asura, le Grand Dévoreur. C'est comme cela qu'il était inscrit en lettres de sang dans l'Histoire. L'homme qui jadis plongea le monde dans le chaos le plus total, qui fit sombrer les humains dans la folie la plus intense, et causa ainsi la perte de millions de vies, innocentes ou corrompues. Une fois mis hors d'état de nuir, et surtout hors de toute portée pour empêcher le cauchemar de se réitérer, une école spéciale fut mise en place afin que plus jamais personne n'emprunte le chemin qui mène à la folie meurtrière dans laquelle s'est plongé le Grand Dévoreur. Son nom : _Shibusen_.

Shibusen a été fondée il y a près de huit cents ans par celui que l'on appelait et que l'on appelle encore le Dieu de la Mort, Shinigami. On y retrouve un grand nombre de meister ainsi que leurs armes, réunis dans le même but : faire manger à leur partenaire transformable cent âmes. Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf d'œuf du Grand Dévoreur, et une de sorcière. Une fois ce devoir accompli, l'arme ainsi nourrie atteint le rang de Death Scythe, et devient alors un des instruments de celui que tous les élèves appellent « Maître Shinigami ».

Oui, Shibusen regroupe une multitude de jeunes, aux actions et pensées différentes des uns des autres, au même titre que la différence entre le sérieux de certaines Death Scythe et l'exubérance de leur meister commun.

_« - Vive le grand MOI ! YAHOOOOUUU !  
__- Black*Star, fais attention ! »_

La preuve en image avec un duo qui transgresse toutes les règles du _« qui se ressemble s'assemble »._ Black*Star, surement le meister le plus turbulent (ou selon certain, totalement taré) que Shibusen n'ait jamais connu en ses huit siècles d'existence bientôt atteint, s'amusait à crier à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un jour il surpassera Dieu. Une chose qu'il avait l'habitude de prononcer couramment, pour ne pas dire quotidiennement. Il sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre sur l'un des piliers rouges du bâtiment, ne craignant en aucun cas pour sa sécurité. Sécurité pourtant mise à rude épreuve avec le plongeon phénoménal qui l'attendait à tout moment. Difficile de déterminer s'il était complètement tombé sur la tête ou s'il était juste d'une trop grande témérité.

A l'inverse de son excentricité, sa partenaire, du nom de Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, se rongeait les ongles en voyant que ce qui soutenait son partenaire risquait de ne pas tenir. Si lui était tout feu tout flamme, elle, était l'exemple même du calme et de la douceur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un pareil discours, elle en avait l'habitude à force et ne lui disait d'ordinaire rien. Ce qui la dérangeait beaucoup plus, c'était à l'endroit où il se donnait en spectacle, qui ici était très clairement suicidaire. Tomber d'une trentaine voire même d'une quarantaine de mètres, qu'il soit un ninja ou non, il allait le sentir passer. Et pas qu'un peu, ça c'était sûr et certain.

A coté de la brune, une autre personne était partie dans une crise d'angoisse. Mais pas pour le bleuté cascadeur, ça non. L'adolescent s'inquiétait pour la symétrie de l'école, qui allait être gâchée si jamais le pilier rouge cédait sous le poids de Black*Star. La symétrie, la base même de la perfection. C'était ce à quoi pensait constamment Death the Kid, le propre fils de Maître Shinigami, véritable malade de symétrie comme le disaient ses deux armes, les sœurs Thompson. Liz, l'ainée, tentait de calmer son meister qui commençait à partir dans un de ses nombreux délires, tandis que Patty, la cadette, riait à gorge déployée, se roulant presque par terre.

_« - C'est MOI, le grand Black*Star, qui surpasserai Dieu !  
__- S'il te plait, descend, tu vas finir par tomber !_ tenta une nouvelle fois de le convaincre Tsubaki. Ce fut sans succès, comme à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de résonner son coéquipier.  
_- Eh bien, il est encore monté ? »_

L'arme démoniaque se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix féminine qui lui était familière. Une jeune blonde aux iris verts marchait dans sa direction, accompagnée d'un adolescent aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux couleur sang. Liz se retourna à son tour, reconnaissant les silhouettes de Maka Albarn et Soul Eater, un autre duo meister-arme qui faisait partie de leurs meilleurs amis. Les deux se concentrèrent bien vite sur le nouveau numéro de leur camarade aux cheveux bleus, non sans un soupir pour la demoiselle qui le trouvait parfois véritablement idiot. A s'agiter comme ça il allait finir par tomber, elle voyait ça arriver gros comme une baffe de Maître Shinigami. Ne restait plus à savoir qui de Black*Star ou de ce qui le portait allait tenir le plus longtemps.

**_CRAC !_**

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le bout du pilier se fissura et partit en morceaux en direction du sol, entrainant celui qui faisait son intéressant dessus. L'ensemble de pierre s'effondra lourdement par terre tandis que le jeune ninja se réceptionna sur ses jambes, manquant de peu de se casser la figure à l'atterrissage. Tsubaki soupira de soulagement, alors que le visage de Kid passa du blanc au rouge. Liz dut le retenir par la manche de sa veste pour qu'il n'aille pas faire la tête au carré (figure tout aussi symétrique, soit-dit en passant) à son camarade, aidée de sa petite sœur toujours aussi hilare. Ce qui n'enleva pas au brun à mèches blanches la capacité de qualifier son ami de noms très peu élogieux, capacité qu'il utilisa d'emblée et sans se priver. Il y avait de quoi en choquer plus d'un, heureusement qu'aucun enfant n'était dans les parages. Soul ne put s'empêcher de sourire, reconnaissant bien là le bleuté avec qui il faisait les quatre cents coups, tandis que Maka se frappa le front de la paume de sa main, dépitée. Décidemment, Black*Star ne ratait jamais une occasion de faire le guignol et d'attirer l'attention sur lui, en bien comme en mal. Même si pour ce qui était du mal, il ne le faisait pas exprès. Aussi exubérant soit-il, il avait bon fond, elle le savait bien.

_« - T'as vu ça, Tsubaki ? Réception parfaite !  
__- Oui... Parfaite._ sourit la jeune fille, gênée.  
_- Black*Star, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme ânerie ?! »_

Le groupe d'étudiants concentra son attention sur le professeur Sid à l'entrée du bâtiment, le zombi ayant une voix portant admirablement bien. Aussi bien que ses coups faisaient mal. Ca, le bleuté et la blonde avaient eu l'occasion d'en avoir un aperçu dans le cimetière. A la surprise général, en plus d'être accompagné de l'actuelle Death Scythe, Spirit, Maître Shinigami leur emboitait le pas, son masque le rendant parfaitement impassible. Maka ignora superbement l'appel empli d'émotion que lui adressa son père, causant à ce dernier un nouveau chagrin qui l'envoya pleurer dans son coin, en criant le nom de sa progéniture au passage. La blonde soupira, le pire étant qu'il était capable de tenir très longtemps comme ça.

**_SBAFF !_**

C'était sans compter sur son meister sur lequel il tapait sur les nerfs, et qui le fit taire à l'aide d'une bonne Baffe de la Mort de sa fabrication. La vue du roux à terre en comptant les petits oiseaux fit rire le survivant du clan Astral, qui n'écoutait déjà plus les réprimandes du professeur décédé.

**_SBAFF !_**

Ce qui fait qu'il eut lui aussi le droit à une Baffe de la Mort made in Maître Shinigami, qui l'envoya s'écraser à terre. Il avait cassé une partie de l'école près tout, devait-il s'attendre à être blanchi si facilement ? Kid s'approcha de son père, évitant à tout prix de regarder le bâtiment qui venait de perdre son inestimable symétrie. Il n'avait pas envie de faire une crise devant son géniteur, fierté oblige. Surtout que pour l'instant, elle n'était pas dans le meilleur de sa forme.

_« - Père, que faites-vous ici ? Généralement, vous ne quittez jamais le Chambre de la Mort. »_

Et quand il dit _« jamais »,_ c'est vraiment _jamais_. En dehors de cette pièce, le père et le fils ne se parlaient que via le système de miroir et la bague de ce dernier. Il ne rentrait même pas à la Villa du Pendu avant parfois des mois et des mois. Le voir de sortie était donc un cas rare, bien qu'il puisse se balader à sa guise à travers Death City. C'est alors que Spirit s'interposa pour prendre la parole, coupant son supérieur dans son élan.

_« - Maître Shinigami a bien le droit de sortir s'amuser ! »_

Cette phrase sembla le rendre fier lui-même. Le silence se fit quelques secondes, et _SBAFF_ ! Une deuxième Baffe de la Mort pour le roux, et de deux !

_« - Toi, tu laisses parler les grandes personnes ! Et nous n'avons certainement pas la même définition du mot « s'amuser » ! _Il s'adressa par la suite à son fils, qui venait d'être rejoint par ses deux armes. _En réalité Kid, il y a quelque chose d'étrange en ce moment.  
__- D'étrange ?  
__- Effectivement... (_Il marqua une pause de quelques secondes, semblant chercher ses mots) _Vois-tu, il y a quelques temps, nous avons repéré un groupe de plusieurs âmes ayant quitté le droit chemin se diriger en direction de Death City. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte toi aussi, Maka.  
__- Oui. _La jeune fille s'avança à son tour, suivie de la faux démoniaque qui n'en loupait pas une miette. _Mais elles ont toutes disparu d'un coup. Il y a eu un cas comme ça aussi la semaine dernière. »_

Maître Shinigami hocha la tête, confirmant les dires de la blondinette. Il en était venu à demander l'aide de deux élèves au lieu des professeurs. Cette affaire le tourmentait, il devait l'avouer. Un groupe d'âmes qui disparaissait d'un claquement de doigts, ce n'était pas normal. Surtout qu'aucune autre entrant en contact avec elles n'avait été repérée. Cela ne pouvait donc pas être l'œuvre d'une sorcière. Et pourtant, seules ces créatures étaient capables d'utiliser le « Camouflâme », le sort permettant d'effacer toute trace de son âme. En contrepartie, toute autre utilisation de la magie était impossible, celle de combat incluse. Aucune sorcière n'avait donc pu faire disparaitre toutes les êtres qui étaient sortis du droit chemin. C'était très étrange. Est-ce que la personne ou la chose qui les avait annihilées n'avait pas d'âme ?

... Non, impossible. Toute créature vivante en avait une, aucune ne faisait exception. Il fallait tirer ça au clair.

_« - Exactement, ma petite Maka, tu es décidemment aussi douée que l'était ta mère ! C'est pour ça que j'aurais voulu que tu enquêtes à ce sujet, Kid.  
__- Vous auriez pu m'appeler avec ma bague, ça vous aurait évité le déplacement.  
__- Il faudrait déjà que tu l'ais, ta bague. »_

Réplique nette, précise et cassante. Le brun aux mèches blanches jeta un coup d'œil à sa main, et se souvint que Patty avait cassé l'objet en question par inadvertance il y a deux jours. Le bijou marchait toujours, mais ne l'ayant plus au doigt, l'adolescent l'avait tout simplement oublié chez lui. Il tomba à genoux au sol, se lamentant comme quoi c'était un déchet et qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre. Liz soupira longuement et se mit à sa hauteur pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison, tandis que Patty repartit dans un incontrôlable fou rire. Ne faisant pas attention à la crise de son fils -en ayant l'habitude depuis le temps- Shinigami se tourna vers la meister de faux et son arme.

_« - Maka, Soul, j'aimerais que vous leur prêtiez main forte. J'ignore ce qui est impliqué dans ces disparitions en masse, alors deux meister capables de sentir les longueurs d'âme ne seront surement pas de trop. J'ai déjà envoyé plusieurs éclaireurs, mais malheureusement, eux aussi ont connu le même sort. Je ne veux pas de nouveaux morts.  
__- D'accord, Maître, Shinigami !  
__- Eh ! Et moi alors ?! On n'ignore pas le grand Black*Star comme ça ! »_ se manifesta un bleuté clamant à l'injustice et qui avait retrouvé la totalité de ses moyens.

**_SBAFF !_**

... Il ne les garda malheureusement pas bien longtemps. Une nouvelle Baffe de la Mort l'envoya retourner dans le monde de Morphée, bien que cette fois Tsubaki l'empêcha de tomber au sol. La tête de son meister sur ses genoux, la jeune fille soupira, pensant qu'il allait être bien fatigué ce soir. Deux coups, c'était tout bonnement excessif, même pour quelqu'un de résistant comme lui.

_« - Tsubaki, quand il se réveillera, j'aimerais que tu lui dise de réparer le pilier.  
__- Bien, Maître Shinigami.  
__- Excellent ! Quand à vous_ (il se tourna vers le groupe de Maka et Kid et leur tendit un morceaux de parchemin roulé), _partez tout de suite pour les endroits indiqués sur cette carte. Ce sont ceux où les âmes ont disparu. Enfin, à une bonne centaine de mètres près. »_

Les jeunes s'emparèrent de l'objet et le déplièrent, ne relevant pas le manque flagrant de précision du directeur de Shibusen. Trois cercles rouges étaient placés à l'endroit où se situait une large forêt. Un terrain difficile d'accès où il y avait peu de visibilité, ce qui n'était pas des plus enchanteurs. Les deux meister se mirent d'accord d'un regard. Pas question de séparer le groupe. Kid plia la carte et la rangea dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa veste, tandis que le reste de la petite bande tourna le dos au Shinigami. Patty se mit à sautiller sur place, Soul à s'étirer les bras.

_« - Attendez ! »_

Sid se plaça devant eux. Bien qu'il n'ait plus d'yeux, il essaya de se donner un air sévère. Comme lorsqu'il réservait une punition bien douloureuse à ceux qui lui désobéissaient (envoyer un meister à la recherche d'Excalibur serait un bon exemple...).

_« - Nous ignorons de quel ennemi il s'agit. Ca pourrait très bien être des sorcières avec une magie différente, ou d'autres monstres. Alors les enfants... Ne vous avisez pas de mettre votre vie en danger. Revenez tous vivants ! »  
_

* * *

_« - J'en ai assez... »_

La voix n'était que murmure, qui peinait à se faire entendre face au bruit du vent dans le feuillage des arbres et aux cris qui lui vrillaient les tympans. L'air qui lui parvenait était imprégné d'une odeur âcre et métallisée, faisant penser à celle de la rouille. Elle s'intensifia, puis disparut, le laissant à nouveau respirer la senteur des conifères. Avant de réapparaitre, plus intense encore que précédemment. Ca y est. Ca recommençait.

Et lui, il attendait, au plus profond de cette forêt. Bien gentiment. Comme on le lui avait demandé. Assis sur une branche en hauteur, hors d'atteinte de leurs assaillants, il sondait les environs. Doucement, à sa façon. Elle n'était pas loin. Et des monstres, il en restait encore plein. Le groupe était plus dense que le précédent, il ne parvenait pas à compter précisément le nombre d'âmes qu'il « voyait ». Quinze ? Peut-être vingt ? Arrivera-t-elle à toutes les éliminer sans son aide ?

...Oui, il en était sûr et certain. Tiens, trois de moins. Elle avait dû commencer à les éradiquer. Il entendit le bruit du métal qui tranche la chair. Il sentit l'odeur du sang emplir de nouveau le lieu. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. A quoi bon, après tout ? A la senteur si forte, le liquide vital devait commencer à recouvrir le sol et le tronc des arbres.

Ah, cinq de moins. Ses coups s'amélioraient. Il ignorait si elle s'amusait, ou si au contraire ça lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il savait juste que quoi qui les approche, quoi qui les poursuive encore malgré le temps, elle ne les laissera pas persister dans ce monde. Des cris de monstres sonnèrent à ses oreilles, alors que quatre des présences ne se firent plus ressentir une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Souffraient-ils ? Leur mort était-elle instantanée ? Se sentaient-ils libérés ? Pourquoi ne lâchaient-ils pas l'affaire ? Après tous ces massacres, n'avaient-ils pas compris que c'était peine perdue ? Elle ne les laissera pas faire. Et lui non plus, par ailleurs. Il n'était pas si faible. De nouveaux cris retentirent, et il compta. Un. Deux. Trois. Au bout de dix, les trois dernières âmes disparurent.

Plus rien. C'en était fini des cris. Le calme de la forêt pouvait reprendre ses droits légitimes. L'odeur de sang était toujours aussi forte, mais la senteur des végétaux la masquera bientôt. Cette prévision suffit à le rassurer. Elle les avait tous tués. Elle les avait tous fait disparaitre. Sans le moindre remord. Il le sentait. Et il savait qu'à présent, elle pourra en tuer encore plus.

Un parfum de sève de pin lui parvint alors qu'il entendit les branches en-dessous de lui s'affaisser. Il ne sursauta pas lorsque quelques mèches des cheveux porteurs de cette senteur entrèrent en contact avec la peau dénudée de son bras gauche. La branche où il était plia un peu plus à son tour. Elle s'était assise. Selon elle, d'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir l'ensemble de la forêt, et le désert qui l'entourait. Ce devait être beau, comme paysage.

_« - Et voilà. Combien leur en faudra-t-il encore ? »_

Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression d'avaler un morceau de charbon ardent. Même en hauteur, l'odeur du sang était difficile à supporter. Sa voix en pâtissait et il le sentait. Est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à l'entendre ?

_« - J'en sais rien. Mais tant qu'il y en aura, je les éliminerai. C'est tuer, ou être tués. Tu devrais le savoir. »_

Et il le savait. Autant qu'elle. Il sentait son âme bouillonner via leurs liens, et pourtant sa voix était froide comme un glacier. Aimait-elle tuer ? Est-ce que cela lui apportait quelque chose, à elle et seulement à elle ? Elle n'avait jamais voulu le lui dire. Dés qu'ils approchaient, elle les sentait. Dés qu'ils étaient reperés, elle les éliminait. Ces monstres à la recherche de puissance et à l'âme rouge comme le sang.

De nouvelle mèches de cheveux lui frôlèrent la peau. La branche sur laquelle ils étaient assis perdit subitement son inclinaison. Un bruit se fit entendre, étouffé comme si on marchait dans de la boue. Le sol devait être saturé de sang. De la terre mélangée au liquide carmin des monstres qui en voulaient à leur âme. Sa partenaire n'était plus là, venant de sauter de la branche. Elle attendait qu'il en fasse de même.

L'éclaireur. L'éclairé. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient, dans plusieurs des sens qu'on pouvait donner au terme.

_« - Allez, descend de ton perchoir, Skyd. »  
_

* * *

**Bonne journée et merci de votre attention. Vos impressions?**


	3. Chapitre II : Hidden Souls

**Bonsoir à tous, ou plutôt bonne nuit vue l'heure tardive de parution. Bienvenue pour ce deuxième chapitre!**

**A vrai dire, j'ai toujours autant d'appréhension lorsque je poste une histoire, ou même un nouveau chapitre. A chaque fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de relire une bonne dizaine de fois pour être sûre de ne pas avoir laissé de fautes. Ma maniaquerie de la perfection, j'imagine. Ajoutée à ma connerie naturelle, ça donne parfois bien mal à la tête. M'enfin, je suis toujours extrêmement contente de pouvoir laisser mes doigts se défouler sur le clavier de mon ordi! L'écriture est indéniablement ma passion, je ne pourrais pas continuer d'exister si on m'empêchait de le faire! L'écriture est une boite à musique dont notre imagination est le mécanisme, laissons-la exprimer sa mélodie!**

**Mais passons, cela nous éloigne du sujet principal, non? Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre!~**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater appartient à Atsushi Ohkubo, un grand hommage pour cette magnifique œuvre! Allez, sortons l'champagne! _*SBAFF*_**

* * *

**~Chapitre II~**

_**Hidden Souls  
**_

De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient sur la forêt que le désert entourait, telle une perle de ténèbres dans son écrin de lumière. On racontait que des esprits frappeurs s'en prenaient à tous ceux ayant le malheur de s'y trouver dés que les derniers rayons de l'astre solaire disparaissaient pour laisser place à la pénombre nocturne. De nombreuses âmes s'égaraient dans cet océan plongé dans les ombres, mais jamais encore des groupes entiers y avaient fini décimés. Certains meisters, pourtant bien aguerris de Death City et capables de ressentir les longueurs d'âmes, avaient fini par croire que la puissance de ces esprits s'était décuplée, rendant la dangerosité de la forêt encore plus intense qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Pourtant, un groupe de cinq personnes venait de fouler le lieu de ses pas, et commençait à s'enfoncer dans la noirceur sylvestre. Ce qui n'était pas au gout de tout le monde, notamment de celui de Liz qui commençait à être sérieusement morte de peur. Beaucoup de choses parvenaient à l'effrayer, mais la perspective de se retrouver nez à nez avec un esprit frappeur prêt à la martyriser était de loin une de ses plus grandes frayeurs.

_« - Et... Et s'ils existaient vraiment ?  
__- Bien sûr que non, Liz, ce n'est qu'une légende. »_ soupira Kid alors que son arme se cachait un peu plus derrière sa cadette.

Maka inspectait du regard chaque coin de la forêt, alors que Soul commençait déjà à soupirer. Près de sa meister au cas où quelque chose les attaque soudainement, cette mission l'ennuyait comme elle l'intriguait. Un être capable de décimer un groupe d'âmes sorties du droit chemin sans indiquer sa présence, il y a avait de quoi trouver ça louche. Et surtout, c'était pas cool du tout. Qui sait ce qui pourrait leur tomber sur le poil, dans cette forêt fuie comme la peste par le genre humain ? Autant rester prudent. Patty, quant à elle, était au sommet de l'euphorie. Ne tenant pas en place, elle avait grand mal à ne pas partir à l'aventure à chaque fois que quelque chose retenait son attention dans cet univers qui lui était inconnu. Un nouveau bruissement de branche provoqué par un écureuil roux la fit rire, alors que son ainée se retint de crier de peur.

Les deux meister s'arrêtèrent soudainement, provoquant l'intérêt de leurs armes respectives.

_« - Il y a un nouveau groupe d'âmes._ commença la blonde, sourcils froncés et regard droit devant elle.  
_- Elles sont moins nombreuses que dans le précédent. »_ continua le Shinigami alors qu'il sortait la carte pour vérifier leur propre position.

Kid prit le temps d'analyser la situation. Ils étaient -logiquement- entrés dans la forêt par le nord-ouest. Les âmes qu'ils venaient de sentir se trouvaient -toujours aussi logiquement- à trois cents ou quatre cents mètres au sud-est de leur position. En plein cœur de l'océan végétal. Vers une zone où les rayons du soleil avaient du mal à s'infiltrer et où les attaques furtives étaient les plus propices. Qu'est-ce que ces âmes étaient venues faire ici, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant pour elles. Pas d'innocents à dévorer, pas d'armes démoniaques à s'emparer, même pas de bâtiments à détruire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchaient, au juste ? La carte toujours en mains, le brun releva la tête vers sa coéquipière meister qui le dévisageait.

_« - Kid...  
__- Oui, elles sont en train de se regrouper. »_

Certaines venaient du sud, d'autres de l'est, et certaines de l'ouest. Elle semblaient se diriger vers le centre de la forêt, là où une majorité était déjà présente. Soudain, deux d'entre elles surgirent de derrière les larges séquoias. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Soul pour se transformer en arme et à la jeune fille qui le maniait pour les trancher en plusieurs morceaux. Leur niveau ne relevait pas de ce qu'ils affrontaient d'ordinaire. Ils semblaient même plus faibles. Une fois les âmes avalées, ou plutôt « dégustées » selon la faux, le groupe se remit en route.

Durant de longues minutes, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun autre ennemi, ce qui était à leurs yeux pour le moins étrange. Une quinzaine, voire même une vingtaine était en train de rejoindre un groupe déjà tout aussi nombreux, et aucun n'avait encore eu l'idée de les attaquer. Est-ce que leur cible était intéressante au point de délaisser deux meisters et trois armes ? Car aussi puissants soient-ils, ils n'en restaient pas moins les seules âmes encore saines présentes en ces lieux. Sauf si... leur cible en question masquait la sienne et se battait autrement qu'avec de la magie, ce qu'une sorcière était incapable de faire. La destruction de ces âmes ayant quitté le droit chemin serait-elle donc uniquement de la légitime défense ? Encore une question qui ne trouvait pas de réponse dans les circonstances actuelles.

Le Shinigami sortit brusquement de ses pensées en sentant que des ennemis venaient tout juste de disparaitre du groupe central. Il releva la tête et fixa un point invisible loin devant lui, remarquant au passage que Maka faisait de même. Elle aussi avait dû s'en rendre compte. C'était même certain. L'air venait encore de changer, se chargeant d'une odeur métallisée que tous ne connaissaient que trop bien.

_« - La chose a recommencé à attaquer !  
__- Oui, il faut se dépêcher ! »  
_

* * *

_« - Ils n'ont toujours pas abandonné...  
__- Je te l'ai dit, Skyd, ils n'abandonneront pas tant qu'ils seront en vie. Ou plutôt, tant que nous, nous seront en vie. Eux, ils se foutent bien de leurs pairs. »_

L'enfant ainsi prénommé Skyd soupira longuement, comme découragé. Ces monstres étaient encore parvenus à les rattraper. Ils avaient pourtant couru vite. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils les intéressaient autant, c'était à ne rien y comprendre. Il entendit à nouveau un bruit métallique fendre l'air et sa coéquipière faire quelques pas devant lui. Se concentrant, il parvient à repérer les âmes restantes. Une douzaine, tout au plus. Il avait largement le temps de se mettre en hauteur si la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait décidait une nouvelle fois de combattre seule. Il n'aimait pas ça, oh non, mais il respectait ses choix.

_« - Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »_

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Il en déduisit qu'elle était trop concentrée pour l'entendre. Ou qu'elle avait autre chose à faire de plus important à l'instant présent, au choix. Le bruit de la chair que l'on tranche lui parvint aux oreille tandis qu'un autre monstre se mit à hurler d'agonie. Il sentit les autres reculer, surement intimidés. Et encore, il faudrait déjà qu'ils soient capables de ressentir la peur, dans l'état de démence où ils étaient. L'âme au corps tailladé sa partenaire disparut alors. Elle n'allait pas tarder à s'attaquer aux autres. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé quel gout est-ce que ça avait, les âmes. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette question stupide, dans leur situation actuelle. Sa voix, plus douce et inquiète que précédemment, le sortit de ses pensées.

_« - Les arbres n'ont plus de branches basses. Tu vas pouvoir te battre ?  
__- Avec toi, pas de problème. »_

A travers leur lien, il sentit l'âme de la jeune fille se réchauffer en entendant sa réponse. Elle devait sans doute lui sourire, de cette manière chaleureuse dont elle avait toujours fait preuve à son égard. Il s'élança dans sa direction et attrapa sa main gauche redevenue humaine. La puissance de son aura parcourut alors son frêle corps, lui offrant la possibilité d'analyser plus en détails le champ de bataille. Dans sa tête, il voyait avec un peu plus de précision la position des ennemis, tel un radar en plein fonctionnement. La puissance de leur âme. L'état de folie dans lequel elle se trouvait. L'environnement dans lequel il se situait lui restait toujours aussi flou, mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il ignorait pourquoi est-ce que le simple fait d'entendre leur âme résonner lui permettait une telle visibilité, même peu nette pour certains éléments, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver. Au moins, ses autres facultés ne lui étaient pas nécessaires. Seul, et dans cette forêt, il n'était rien. Ensemble, au contraire, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre. Il en était hors de question. Il sentit couler dans ses veines la même adrénaline et la même détermination que celle de sa partenaire. Il fallait qu'il soit à la hauteur de celle qui s'assurait que rien ne puisse lui faire du mal.

_« - C'est parti, montrons-leur qu'on gère la fougère ! »_

L'enfant ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à une telle phrase. La jeune fille était toujours la même en toute situation. Bien qu'il ne soit pas habitué à l'impression de confinement dans sa voix, il appréciait ses plaisanteries et ses jeux de mots, même en plein milieu d'un combat.

_« - Oui. Allons-y, Eternity ! »  
_

* * *

_« - Eh, Maka !  
__- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Soul ? »_

Tout en restant concentrée pour ne pas perdre la trace des âmes qui disparaissaient les unes après les autres, Maka lança un regard vers la faux qu'elle tenait bien en mains. Le visage de son coéquipier apparut dans le métal rouge et gris. Si elle devait le qualifier à l'instant précis, elle dirait qu'il était sérieux au possible. Généralement, ce simple fait n'était pas bon signe. L'adolescente sauta par-dessus une racine qui dépassait et se remit à courir. Elle n'était certes qu'à deux mètres de distance de Kid, mais elle ne voulait pas se permettre de rester trop éloignée. Trop dangereux. Soul repris la parole.

_« - A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui est en train de bouffer ces âmes ?  
__- Je n'en sais rien, je ne peux pas ressentir son âme.  
__- C'est possible que ce soit une sorcière ?  
__- Il y a peu de chance. »_ lança le fils de Shinigami en ralentissant un peu le rythme pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa coéquipière meister.

Bien qu'elles soient sous leur forme d'arme, les deux sœurs Thompson n'en restaient pas moins attentive à tout ce qui les entourait et à tout ce qui se disait. Elles faisaient équipe avec le brun depuis plusieurs années maintenant, mais jamais encore elles n'avaient été confrontées à un tel cas de carnage d'âme. Surtout si elles s'étaient détournées du droit chemin. Et bien que Patty soit plus occupée à chantonner qu'à véritablement écouter, sa sœur ne voulait louper aucun détail de ce que ses amis se disaient. Qui faisait ça ? Pourquoi ? Elle voulait savoir, même si ça ne devait être qu'un semblant de réponse. Rien que pour se rassurer de l'inexistence des esprits frappeurs.

_« - On pourrait même dire que c'est impossible. Une sorcière n'a pas un corps conçu pour le combat direct, elles sont d'une consistance trop fragile pour de tels contacts.  
__- Même avec leurs pouvoirs ?_ Maka ne comprenait pas, certaines pourraient très bien utiliser leur propre magie pour s'endurcir.  
_- Même avec leurs pouvoirs. C'est un peu comme mes cheveux avec la teinture, c'est totalement inefficace._ (Ce simple fait eut l'air de le déprimer, lui qui détestait ses trois bandes blanches) _Aucun être ne peut être naturellement doté d'une force à la fois psychique et mentale, qu'il soit humain ou pas.  
__- Alors c'est quoi, cette chose ? Une lame damnée ? »_ La voix de Liz ne put en aucun cas cacher sa peur. Elle avait pu voir les dégâts que pouvait faire un être comme Crona.

La regard de la meister de faux s'assombrit en repensant à son combat contre la rosée, il y a de cela un peu plus d'une semaine à présent. Soul avait été très grièvement blessé en essayant de la protéger. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à être assez forte. Chaque nuit, dés qu'elle pensait entrer dans le royaume de Morphée, elle revoyait la scène avec une parfaite précision, ayant même l'impression de ressentir la chaleur du sang de l'albinos sur sa peau froide comme la glace. L'odeur semblable à celle du métal rouillé lui était devenue difficilement supportable tant elle avait l'impression de la sentir à chaque fois. Tous ses sens fonctionnaient à plein régime, alors que rien n'aurait pu être possible d'ordinaire. Peut-être était-ce son esprit, qui lui rejetait la faute à la figure sans qu'elle ne puisse avoir de répit ? Ca, elle l'ignorait. Mais que tout cela soit vrai ou pas, le simple fait de savoir Soul blessé par sa faute lui était insupportable. Il fallait qu'elle devienne forte. Pour ne plus qu'il ait à payer pour ses erreurs.

_« - Maka ! Eh Maka, tu m'entends ?! »_

La voix légèrement angoissée du blanc mit subitement fin à son bien désagréable songe. Regardant tout autour d'elle, elle put constater que Kid la regardait d'un air inquiet. Dans le reflet de la faux qu'elle tenait, elle sentit qu'il en était de même pour le jeune Eater. A coté d'elle, Liz non plus n'échappait pas à la règle. Seule Patty semblait totalement désintéressée, plus concentrée sur les formes que créaient les ombres des arbres. La jeune Albarn se maudit immédiatement pour l'inquiétude qu'elle venait de leur causer et se força à sourire pour les rassurer.

_« - Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Donc, est-ce que ça pourrait être cette lame damnée ?  
__- Non, je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit ça. Si tel était le cas, alors la sorcière qui l'accompagne utiliserait un Camouflâme. Or, ce sort ne peut pas être actif sur plusieurs personnes.  
__- Tu es sûr de ça ?  
__- Certain. _assura le jeune Shinigami, décidé à ne pas en démordre. _Pour que Camouflâme puisse être dupliqué, il faudrait créer un courant de magie entre les personnes concernées. Peu importe la distance, le sort en perdrait toute son utilité. Sans compter qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait avant, pourquoi changerait-elle de méthode maintenant ? Ce serait stupide de sa part. »_

Maka se mit à réfléchir tout en accélérant légèrement le rythme de sa course. Kid venait de marquer plusieurs points, dont deux non négligeables. Premièrement, ce n'était ni une lame damnée, ni une sorcière. Ca enlevait déjà deux types d'énergumènes de la liste, ce qui était loin d'être mal. Comme ennemis, il n'y avait pas pire. Deuxièmement, et cela allait un peu avec la première conclusion, il ne s'agissait pas du sort _Camouflâme_. Alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? La meister de faux s'arrêta soudainement, suivie quasi-immédiatement de celui de pistolets. Une fois encore, elle avait été plus rapide que lui.

_« - Le groupe central est en train de se déplacer.  
__- Et il semblerait qu'il ait presque diminué de moitié. »_

Peu importait la créature qui faisait un tel massacre, elle était rapide à agir. Les deux adolescents s'élancèrent le plus rapidement possible, tailladant et canardant au passage les âmes sorties du droit chemin qui se dirigeaient vers le groupe central et les prenant pour leur casse-croute. Le rassemblement grandissant s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la mer végétale, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour repartir avec toujours moins de membres. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine, une quinzaine au grand maximum. Deux disparurent. Les meisters approchaient du but, ils le sentaient. Kid ne prenait même plus la peine de vérifier leur position sur la carte, et s'assurait juste que rien ne les suivait. Se prendre des coups dans le dos, il avait déjà connu plus agréable.

Deux autres âmes corrompues leur sautèrent dessus. Cette fois-ci ce fut le brun qui les élimina en leur tirant à chacune une balle en pleine tête. Ses armes se partagèrent les orbes rouges et le Shinigami accéléra son rythme de course pour rattraper Maka. Pouvoir utiliser Belzebuth aurait été bien utile, mais dans une forêt aussi dense, il était sûr de se prendre plus d'arbres qu'autre chose. Mieux valait évoluer à pieds, histoire de pouvoir rester -à peu près- indemne. Se concentrant davantage, les deux meisters remarquèrent qu'ils se approchaient grandement de leur cible. Le centre de la mer végétale ne devaient plus être très loin. Un cri retentit alors, les forçant tous les deux à se stopper. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain, mêlant une plainte et le rugissement d'agonie d'un félin. Regardant à leurs pieds, ils virent que le sol était teinté de rouge. Le sang était encore frais, et tachait leurs chaussures jusqu'aux mollets. Un autre cri retentit, suivi d'un bruit de lame tranchant la chair.

_« - C'est tout proche... »_

Kid jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Il avait eu du mal à entendre sa voix, qui ne s'apparentait plus qu'à un murmure. Ses mains tremblaient, son regard restait figé droit devant elle. Son âme commençait à s'agiter. Il y décela un mélange de peur, de curiosité, voir même de l'impatience. Cocktail explosif vue la situation, et surtout la personne. Pourtant, il ne put que trouver ça justifié. Lui aussi, était dans cet état. Ils ne savaient rien de ce qui étaient en train d'éradiquer les âmes une à une, ne pouvaient même pas sonder la sienne. Etait-elle des leurs, ou bien corrompue et avide de puissance ? D'un coté, le Shinigami craignait cette réponse. Mais de l'autre, il l'attendait avec impatience.

_« - Je sais. Allons-y, Maka !  
__- Ok ! »_

Ils s'élancèrent à nouveau. Leur cible était véritablement toute proche, chacun pouvait le ressentir. Quelques âmes sorties du droit chemin vinrent leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, les forçant à ralentir pour les tailler en pièces ou les liquider suivant le meister concerné. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus du groupe central, qui ne cessait de perdre de ses effectifs. Il ne restait plus qu'une centaine de mètres. Puis un peu plus d'une cinquantaine. Les bruits de lame se faisaient plus intenses, plus violents. Le sang qui maculait les jambes des deux adolescents se faisait de plus en plus chaud. De nouveau cris retentirent, plus aigus que les précédents. Les âmes qui disparaissaient s'étaient véritablement trop engagées sur la voie du Grand Dévoreur, aucune part d'humanité ne pouvait plus être décelée, même avec une lecture d'âme expérimentée comme celle des deux meisters.

Maka aperçut une clairière baignée d'obscurité plusieurs mètres devant elle. La nuit était-elle déjà tombée ? Elle n'avait même pas vu le temps passer. Des ombres en mouvement retinrent son attention. Resserrant la prise qu'elle avait sur Soul, elle était décidée à tout faire pour que son arme ne soit pas blessée. Il était encore en convalescence, et bien qu'il soit capable de vivre normalement malgré sa blessure en voie de guérison, il devait se ménager. Chroma ne l'avait pas raté, sa large cicatrice était là pour le prouver... Elle s'était jurée de plus jamais, elle ne commettra une telle erreur.

Soudain, Kid attrapa la jeune blonde par le bras et la força à s'arrêter. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il l'entraina derrière un des grands sequoias, espèce majoritaire dans la forêt où ils étaient. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, il manqua de se recevoir un coup avec le manche de la faux. Il aurait pu faire mal, celui-là.

_« - Nan mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!  
__- On ne peut pas se permettre de foncer dans le tas. Il reste encore une dizaine d'âmes, ce serait insensé ! »_

Liz et Patty acquiescèrent les propos de leur meister. Soul ne put se retenir de sourire devant la prévenance du Shinigami. Son corps de dieu l'immunisait contre une panoplie d'attaques, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de foncer sans réfléchir en entrainant Maka avec lui. Cette dernière grogna dans sa barbe inexistante. Il avait vraiment de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas de livre sur elle, autrement elle l'aurait Maka-chopé dans les grandes règles de l'art. Même si elle savait qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Ainsi, elle ne lui fit pas la morale lorsqu'il lui proposa d'escalader les branches de l'arbre pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation. Maka sourit en pensant que si Black*Star avait été avec eux, il aurait fait toute une scène comme quoi on n'avait pas à entraver les actions de _« celui qui surpassera Dieu »_.

La jeune fille n'était pas mauvaise en escalade, au contraire. Enfant, elle avait habité près d'un parc, avec un grand chêne vieux d'au moins trois siècles d'existence, en plein cœur de Death City. Elle n'eut aucun mal à escalader le tronc du sequoia, et se plaça sur une branche épaisse en attendant que Kid la rejoigne, ce dernier étant loin d'avoir son expérience dans le domaine. Patty ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de le lui faire remarquer en riant à gorge déployée. Une fois les deux postés, ils essayèrent de discerner les formes qui se mouvaient dans l'obscurité. La lune au sourire sadique leur fournissait assez de lumière pour que leur vue ait assez d'efficacité après un temps d'adaptation. Ce qu'ils virent leur fit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur.

Ils s'étaient attendus à tout.

Sauf à ça.

Un enfant se battait contre une dizaine de monstres, un sabre rouge et argenté en main brillant dans la pénombre nocturne comme s'il était entouré d'un halo de feu. Il devait avoir autour de dix ans, peut-être même moins, c'était une chose difficile à déterminer avec si peu de clarté. Ses cheveux blonds mi- longs volaient légèrement lors de ses déplacements qui malgré l'environnement semblaient assurés. De là où ils étaient, les deux meisters virent qu'il gardait les yeux fermés. Il arrivait cependant à trancher ses ennemis sans le moindre mal, comme si une puissance que la lame semblait posséder suffisait à les déchiqueter. Il esquivait les attaques, même celles qui lui visaient le dos.

_« - Kid... Tu crois que son arme est...  
__- Oui. C'est la seule explication. »_

La jeune Albarn gardait les yeux rivés sur l'enfant, qui venait de trancher un autre monstre comme s'il était en beurre. La lame qu'il tenait était comme Soul ou Tsubaki, ou encore comme Liz et Patty. C'était une arme démoniaque. Et plus précisément, une épée au style traditionnel de celui des chevaliers. Elle devait surement lui signaler la position des ennemis pour lui permettre d'esquiver et parer. Dans un duo meister-arme, le travail d'équipe était vital. Maka tiqua à sa propre pensée. Alors le petit blond serait... un meister ? Elle n'en a jamais vu d'aussi jeune à Shibusen, les enfants n'étant en général pas capables de supporter la longueur d'onde d'une âme autre que la leur avant onze ou douze ans. Elle le savait pour avoir elle-même essayé à l'époque.

Mais quelque chose d'autre la frappa. Comment cet enfant pouvait-il masquer son âme, et celle de son arme en prime ? Seules les sorcières étaient capables de tels exploits ! La jeune fille se retient de respirer lorsque le blondinet lâcha son épée. Cette dernière se mit à briller et prit forme humaine, laissant apparaitre une jeune fille semblant à peine plus âgée que la manieuse de faux. Ses cheveux étaient d'un écarlate identique à celui de ses yeux légèrement bridés. Ondulés, ils cascadaient dans son dos jusqu'aux reins. Deux longues mèches encadraient son visage pâle sous la lumière lunaire, celle du coté droit plus longue que celle du gauche. Elle attrapa les âmes une à une et les avala, prenant son temps entre chacune d'elle.

_« - Ce sont bien un meister et son arme. Ils ne sont pas de Shibusen. _Kid murmura plus pour lui-même que le groupe.  
_- Comment peuvent-ils cacher leur âme ?  
__- Je l'ignore, je... »_

Il s'arrêta brusquement, devant de se rendre compte d'une chose capitale qu'ils avaient totalement oubliée. Si le duo qu'ils observaient était capable de masquer chacune des âmes, en ce qui les concernait eux, ce n'était pas le cas. Loin de là, même ! Il suffirait que l'un des deux entreprenne une lecture d'âme pour les repérer dans la seconde et les liquider avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de bouger de leur perchoir. Kid allait interpeller Maka à ce sujet lorsqu'une voix féminine lui étant inconnu résonna dans la forêt à présent de nouveau calme. Le regard de braise de la rouquine se posa sur eux, transperçant telle une lame incandescente.

_« - Inutile de vous cacher, meisters. »  
_

* * *

**Hum... Que dire à leur sujet? Ah oui! Ils sont grillééééés!~ _*SBAFF*_ Ah nan, rangez-moi ces pelles!**

**Mais trêve de plaisanterie! J'ai toujours du mal à travailler directement avec les personnages originels d'un univers, j'ai en quelque sorte besoin d'un angle extérieur pour pouvoir appréhender les choses, du moins au départ. D'où la création de deux OCs qui viennent de vous être présentés. Skyd et Eternity, respectivement meister et épée démoniaque. Même si généralement j'ai conscience que les Originals Caracters n'ont pas la cote, j'espère quand même qu'ils ne seront pas mis au placard trop vite. Certains pourraient bien avoir une importance non négligeable dans la suite de ce récit.**

**Prochain chapitre: Fight! Ce sera la première véritable scène de combat que j'écrirai, j'ai quand même hâte! Ajouté à un bon sadisme, n'est-ce pas ce qui met du piquant à toute scène de mission? J'ai vais tâcher de faire en sorte que cela respecte tous les caractères et techniques de combat connues des personnages. Voyons voir de quoi le gamin et son arme sont capables!**

**Bonne journée à vous, et à bientôt pour le troisième chapitre de cette fiction: _Look Without Seeing _!**  
**Vos impressions?**


	4. Chapitre III : Look Without Seeing

**Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit à tous.  
Bienvenue pour ce troisième chapitre, qui je dois dire est un peu plus long que les précédents. Plus ça va, plus les chapitres s'allongent sans que je m'en aperçoive. J'ai spécialement opté pour des textes moins longs que ceux que je fais d'ordinaire, mais visiblement, cette résolution me passe au-dessus de la tête. Tant mieux, on va dire!**

**Le mot de fin du dernier chapitre ne se résumait qu'à cinq lettres: _Fight_! Eh bien... Non, inutile de s'attarder sur ce sujet. Je vais plutôt vous laisser découvrir certains des éléments expliqués tout au long de ce chapitre et qui peuvent paraitre futiles, mais qui se révèleront plus tard bien utiles pour comprendre une partie de l'intrigue de ce premier arc.**

**Bref! Sur ce, je vous laisse partir à la découverte de ce troisième chapitre: _Look Without Seeing_. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!~**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater est la propriété d'Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

_**~Chapitre III~**_

**_Look Without Seeing_**

_« - Inutile de vous cacher, meisters. »_

Le Shinigami pesta. Eh merde, elle les avait repérés ! Ils venaient de perdre leur effet de surprise. Maka grogna à nouveau, avant de sauter de la branche. Le brun la suivit et se réceptionna sans mal. Ce n'est qu'au sol qu'il remarqua ce qui composait la totalité de leur environnement. De l'herbe sombre, et une lumière lunaire ne permettant pas de voir à plus de deux mètres. Le jeune meister et son arme se tenaient devant un tout petit bâtiment de deux mètres carré environ, le blond assis à même le sol en tailleur, et l'autre adossée contre la pierre visiblement noircie par l'usure du temps. Différents signes étaient gravés à même la pierre, en partie masqués par de la mousse. La jeune fille du duo pesta en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait en face de lui, Kid put voir qu'elle était un tout petit peu plus petite que lui, et bien frêle en comparaison de Liz ou même Patty. L'enfant par contre, faisait bien moins de dix ans.

_« - Bordel, après les monstres, les meisters. J'te jure, quelle plaie !  
__- Est-ce qu'on va... encore devoir se battre ? »_

La voix du petit blond était faible, tremblante. De peur, de froid, ça Kid ne parvenait pas à le savoir. Le fait de ne pas avoir d'âme à sonder le déstabilisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il ne se savait pas si dépendant à cette capacité. Il resserra sa prise sur ses deux pistolets. Qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient faire ? Aucune idée ne lui vint. Les deux personnes auxquelles ils faisaient face détruisaient certes des âmes, mais des âmes s'étant égarées du droit chemin. Cela aurait-pu être accepté. Cependant, ils avaient tout même éliminé des membres de Shibusen, qui n'étaient là qu'en rôle d'éclaireurs. Ils n'étaient pas là pour attaquer, mais juste pour observer, il étaient sensés être inofensifs. Il se força à prendre une voix dure et s'avança d'un pas.

_« - Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait aux membres de Shibusen qui étaient ici ?  
__- ... Shibusen ? Ils venaient de Shibusen ? Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi eux-aussi se sont attaqués au petit. Qu'ils brûlent dans le monde de l'Ombre ! »_

Kid grogna dans sa barbe en l'entendant faire allusion à « l'Ombre », que beaucoup de personnes, humaines ou non, pourraient considérer comme « l'enfer ». Une vieille légende véhiculée par les sorcières, qui elles-mêmes cherchaient à étendre l'enfer par le biais de la voie de la destruction qu'elles suivaient. L'Ombre correspondait davantage à ce qu'elles représentaient, à l'idéal qu'elles poursuivaient. Sans doute un objectif à atteindre pour se rapprocher de cet endroit imaginé comme le monde de cette incarnation démoniaque. Dans tous les cas, la signification restait la même, et était loin de plaire au Shinigami. Alors ils étaient bel et bien morts... Bon sang !

_« - Que gagnez-vous à détruire autant d'âmes ? La quête de pouvoir ?  
__- Le pouvoir ? Nan, tu te goures complètement.  
__- Alors pourquoi cacher votre âme ? Vous tuez dans l'ombre, comme des assassins ! »_

La rouquine grimaça à nouveau. Il les appelait des « assassins », mais il n'était pas mieux qu'eux dans ce genre. Et plutôt que « pouvoir », elle dirait « puissance », même si on ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle en avait besoin. Pour Skyd. Sa grimace s'accentua en pensant à ce qui se passerait si elle était trop faible. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faillir à sa mission. Les deux meisters remarquèrent alors ses canines, plus longues et acérées que la normale. Certes pas aussi coupantes que celles de Soul, mais suffisamment pour certainement entailler jusqu'au sang. Elle n'avait aucunement confiance en eux, et le Shinigami le sentait parfaitement. Il fallait qu'ils se méfient, c'était sans doute elle qui avait tué les éclaireurs. Elle attrapa le blondinet par le poignet et le fit se lever. L'enfant vacilla quelques secondes avant de trouver un semblant de stabilité. Il semblait las, fatigué, et ne cherchait pas à entrer en contact quel qu'il soit avec les deux meisters.

L'épée démoniaque retira la veste noire qu'elle avait sur les épaules et la posa sur celles du garçonnet, faisant cesser la majorité de ses tremblements. Ses bras fins bougèrent légèrement au contact du tissu et attrapèrent les bords du vêtement, avant de le fermer davantage sur son frêle corps. Kid sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu'il vit l'épaule gauche de l'arme. Une étoile à sept branches inscrite dans une forme géométrique circulaire, chose qu'il avait déjà vu dans des livres de niveau quatre. Ceux réservés à la sorcellerie originelle, encore utilisée par les sorcières actuelles. De vrais casse-têtes sans queue ni tête qui lui avaient donné envie plus d'une fois de s'assommer en se tapant la tête avec les bouquins. Cependant, les images de ces ouvrages avaient fini par se graver d'eux-même dans son esprit, lui permettant une identification fiable. Un cercle incantatoire, visiblement tracé avec du sang. Celui d'un monstre ? Du sien ? Ou du petit ?

_« - Il va falloir le désactiver. »_

Le très jeune meister leva sa tête vers son arme qui venait de reprendre la parole, la bouche entrouverte et les lèvres légèrement tremblantes devant ce qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose. Maka se mit en position de combat. Elle sentit l'air autour d'elle se réchauffer. Ils n'allaient pas réussir à parlementer, à ses yeux c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Même en ne pouvant lire l'âme de l'arme, elle la savait agitée, instable. Elle perdait son calme à vue d'œil.

_« - Mais Eter'...  
__- Il t'épuise et bloque nos capacités, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ils veulent se battre, et si on veut pouvoir leur mettre une bonne raclée, nous aurons besoin d'être libre de nos gestes. Il est hors de question que je les laisse te blesser !  
__-... Très bien... d'accord. »_

Quelques secondes de silence se firent, durant lesquelles seul le mugissement du vent tint le rôle de bruit principal. Une unique mélodie végétale violente au possible dans un cadre naturel propice à la folie inhumaine. L'enfant ouvrit tout doucement les yeux, laissant apercevoir des iris dépourvus de pupilles, d'un bleu azur presque blanc.

_« Cache-Câme, desactivate. »_

Un nouveau souffle s'empara de la petite clairière, l'imbibant d'une senteur mélangeant l'odeur métallisée du sang et celle naturelle des connifères. Plusieurs vagues de magie partirent du corps de l'enfant et se succédèrent en une série d'ondes de choc indolores, avant de disparaitre. De se dissiper, comme absorbées par la sombre voute céleste uniquement pourvue de la Lune démente, pour laisser voir l'âme de chaque membre du duo. A l'instant même où le sort cessa de fonctionner, Maka et Kid écarquillèrent les yeux. Hormis quelques interférences faussant le jugement, celle de l'arme ressemblait à celle de l'enfant, qui renvoyait une très nette impression de déjà vu. Malsaine et puissante, mais encore épargnée par la folie. La jeune blonde comprit rapidement ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à son coéquipier, dans le même état qu'elle. Lui aussi s'en était rendu compte. Devant la stupeur de leur meister respectif, les armes se manifestèrent. Soul dut crier pour attirer l'attention de la jeune Albarn, tandis que Liz et Patty (surtout la cadette, qui savait y faire dans ce domaine) n'eurent aucun mal à obtenir celle de Kid.

_« - Maka, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!  
__- Soul... Cet enfant... »_

Elle n'osait y croire. Non, c'était impossible que ce petit garçon en soit un ! Non... Non ! Impossible... Maka ne pouvait pas y croire. On lui avait dit qu'une telle situation était impossible, jamais aucun homme dans l'Histoire n'avait été doté de telles capacités. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

_« - C'est un sorcier... Et son arme aussi est imprégnée de sa magie... »  
_

* * *

Devant le large miroir de la Chambre de la Mort, Spirit fixait avec une surprise sans nom ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il s'approcha un peu de son meister, qui continuait de regarder le duo que tous ne pourraient qualifier que d'improbable. Autant pour la combinaison que pour la condition de l'enfant. Depuis la nuit des temps, seules les sorcières avaient la capacité d'utiliser la magie. Aucun homme ne s'était vu naturellement octroyer ce droit. Jamais. Même si des sorcières avaient une descendance avec des humains, cette dernière naissait soit fille dotée de pouvoirs, soit garçon à la constitution tout à fait normale. Non, jamais dans l'Histoire il n'a été traité d'un sorcier. Et pourtant il n'y avait aucun doute possible, les agissements du gamin qu'ils voyaient dans ce miroir étaient identiques à celle d'une sorcière maniant sa magie. Plus puissante que celle de Blair, mais moins que celles d'adultes plus expérimentées. Pire que tout, Maître Shinigami crut entendre le nom d'un sort qui n'était pas _Camouflâme_ et dont les faucheurs d'âmes actuels ignoraient l'existence, mais qui pourtant remontait un flot de souvenirs en lui. Une partie de sa mémoire qu'il croyait et espérait enfouie à jamais.

_Cache-Câme_... Une autre surprise à ajouter à la précédente. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-_elle_ pu transmettre un tel sort à un si jeune enfant, qui en plus semblait parfaitement connaitre son fonctionnement ? Etrange...

L'arme qui l'accompagnait ne semblait en rien gênée par la magie de son meister. Au lieu de brouiller leur résonnance, de les empêcher de pouvoir travailler correctement en équipe, voir même de blesser l'épée, il semblait s'avérer que le corps de la demoiselle s'y adaptait sans mal. Le cercle incantatoire sur son épaule en était la preuve même. Oui, vraiment étrange...

Le roux osa enfin ouvrir la bouche autrement que pour imiter un poisson sorti de son bocal. Ses mots restèrent hésitants, ayant encore du mal à assimiler ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

_« - Maître Shinigami, est-ce que c'est sérieux ? Cet enfant est vraiment un sorcier ?  
__- Oui, Death Scythe. Mais c'est le sort qu'il vient de briser, qui est le plus important. »_

L'arme actuelle du dieu de la mort ne comprit pas tout de suite les dires de la divinité en question. Comment ça, c'était le sort le plus important ? Et sa nature, il s'en foutait ou quoi ? Il prit le temps de réfléchir, puis se rendit compte de deux choses. La première, était que le gamin n'avait pas utilisé _Camouflâme_, comme le faisaient habituellement les sorcières, mais un autre sort pour dissimuler son âme. Là venait la seconde chose, à ses yeux plus importante que la précédente : non seulement il avait masqué son âme, mais il avait en plus réussi à faire de même avec celle de son arme. Les effets de son sort avaient été dupliqués. Il se reconcentra sur l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir.

_« - Je ne comprends pas...  
__- Et moi, j'espère vraiment me tromper... Vois-tu, il y a un temps où les hommes ont cherché à acquérir le pouvoir des sorcières. L'Histoire ne dit pas quels procédés ont été utilisés, elle ne relate même aucun de ces faits, mais ils ont réussi à en capturer. »_

Bien que le visage du Shinigami soit caché sous son masque, le ton froid que prenait peu à peu sa voix ne donna qu'une légère marge d'erreur à la Death Scythe. Cette partie de l'Histoire ne devait pas être glorieuse pour le genre humain, loin de là.

_« - Ce serait compliqué de t'expliquer comment ils sont parvenus à leurs fins, mais crois-moi qu'à ce moment, j'aurais aimé pouvoir éprouver de la compassion pour elles. Entre jouets et bétail, j'ignore quel mot est le plus approprié pour décrire comment ils les ont considérées. »_

Et Spirit n'avait pas envie qu'il entre dans les détails, oh ça non ! Les images qui naissaient déjà en nombre dans son esprit lui étaient insupportables. Rien que d'imaginer le déroulement de ces faits passés, il avait envie de partir en courant s'encastrer la tête dans un mur jusqu'à ce que coma s'en suive. Ou même d'aller se proposer en cobaye à Stein. Et à noter pourtant que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'acceptera de se faire de nouveau charcuter par ce cinglé du bistouri. Bien que les premières fois, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

_« - C'est horrible...  
__- Oui. Toujours est-il que rien ne peut être acquis gratuitement. Chacun de ces hommes, en échange de magie, perdit la chose qui lui était la plus précieuse. Pour certains, ce fut le toucher, pour d'autre l'ouïe. Il y en a qui devinrent complètement paralysés. Et d'autres en perdirent la vie. Du moins, ils la perdirent plus rapidement que les autres. »_

Le dieu de la mort entendit son arme déglutir. Tout avait un prix, peu importe ce que c'était. Heureusement, cette partie-là de l'Histoire appartenait au passé, et jamais une telle atrocité ne pourra se réitérer. Quand bien même les sorcières s'amusaient des joyeux bordels qu'elles causaient, elles n'en avaient pas moins une petite -mais vraiment toute petite - part d'humanité. Il prit tout de même la peine de continuer son discours.

_« - La quasi totalité de ces hommes fut par la suite massacrée par des sorcières en quête de vengeance. Ce qui était légitime, tu me diras. Cependant, il en existe encore capables d'user de magie, même s'il s'avère que c'est rarissime.  
__- Et donc, cet enfant serait le fils d'un de ces hommes ?  
__- Un de leurs descendants, ça, c'est déjà assuré. J'ignore ce que ce petit a eu à payer, mais le prix a dû être bien pesant pour ses épaules d'enfant. »_

C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'affection pour ces petits êtres innocents et fragiles qu'étaient les enfants. Ils lui apportaient la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur que des siècles entiers de massacres de corrompus et de sorcières lui avaient ôtées. Il avait été jusqu'à changer de masque et de façon de parler pour qu'ils ne le craignent plus, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à faire un jour. Il se souvint encore du jour de la naissance de son fils, qui l'avait comblé d'un bonheur sans nom. Juste avant d'apprendre qu'il avait perdu sa compagne, morte en couche. Jamais encore il n'avait été englouti d'un tel mélange de joie et de chagrin.

Maître Shinigami se reconcentra sur sa descendance. Il vit bien que Kid essayait d'analyser la situation de la meilleure façon possible. La raison pour laquelle le petit blond employait la magie avait été donnée, restait la question la plus complexe : La raison pour laquelle il connaissait un tel sort. Jamais _elle_ n'aurait donné une telle possibilité, même à un enfant. Sauf si... Une hypothèse germa dans son esprit parfois bien tordu. Oui... Peut-être que cela pouvait être possible. Il regarda plus attentivement la scène, attendant un mouvement de la part d'un des deux camps. Mais aucun ne bougeait. Tous sondaient leurs ennemis, cherchaient un moyen de les abattre. La confrontation allait commencer, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Et à ce moment-là, il savait qu'il sera sans doute difficile de poser un nom sur la tête du camp gagnant.

* * *

_« - Pour la dernière fois, qui êtes-vous ? »_

Maka essayait de rendre sa voix forte et implacable, mais le regard de braise que lui adressait la rousse réduisait sa volonté de dominer en cendres. Son meister, lui, continuait de fixer le sol de ses yeux sans pupilles, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer davantage. Plus ignorée que ça, elle ne pouvait pas. Et pourtant, elle lui arrivait d'atteindre des records, avec le fan-club de son arme plus envahissant qu'autre chose. Kid, de son coté, ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher son hostilité. Ils avaient pris la peine de se présenter comme le veut l'étiquette de Shibusen, mais n'avaient pas réussi à recevoir la pareille de la part de l'autre camp. Les deux êtres utilisateurs de magie refusaient de leur dire jusqu'à leur nom. Ils disaient juste que ces âmes les avaient attaqués, et qu'en réponse ils les avaient toutes dévorées. Qu'elles soient de Shibusen ou non, chacune y était passée. Même s'ils n'étaient pas corrompus, ils agissaient presque comme tel. Seul le fait de ne pas lancer les hostilités les différenciait.

La rouquine, de son coté, s'amusait de les voir doucement sortir de leurs gonds. Ca enlevait un peu de l'inquiétude grandissante qui pesait sur ses épaules. Même si elle refusait de le laisser voir, elle craignait qu'ils ne passent à l'attaque avant eux. Mais se lancer à l'offensive sans réfléchir, c'était courir à sa perte. Les deux camps se regardaient donc en chien de faïence, attendant l'offensive de l'autre. La demoiselle souffla longuement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au blondinet qu'elle accompagnait et protégeait. Il ne les regardait pas, se contentant du sol, bien qu'elle sache qu'ils sondait les environs à sa manière. Qu'il évaluait leurs ennemis à travers son âme. Il releva finalement la tête et porta l'azur de ses iris sur le duo qui leur faisait face armes à la main

Il les regardait, mais la seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était la vision que lui donnaient leur âme respective. Les visages, les silhouettes, la complexité des couleurs ne parvenaient pas à se graver dans sa mémoire pourtant fertile à son âge, temps de croissance allongé ou non.

Il les regardait sans les voir.

_« - Eternity...  
__- Ils sont prêts à se battre.  
__- Nous aussi... non ? »_

A l'entente de telles paroles, Maka et Kid se mirent en position défensive. Ils savaient combien la magie pouvait être dangereuse et destructrice. La blonde et son coéquipiers en avaient bien fait les frais, ils n'étaient pas prêts de vouloir déguster de nouveau. Il en allait de même pour le brun aux trois mèches. Aucun des deux ne voulait qu'il y ait de blessés dans leur camp. Liz et Patty se concentrèrent, tandis que Soul fit abstraction de la douleur que lui causait encore sa cicatrice au torse. Il devait protéger Maka, quel qu'en soit le prix. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. La protéger, même s'il devait le payer de sa vie. Ils se méfièrent d'autant plus en voyant la rouquine sourire et attraper doucement la main de son meister.

_« - Oui, Skyd. Nous aussi, on va se battre. Que ce soit des monstres ou des meisters, jamais je ne les laisserai te faire du mal. Je suis prête à mourir pour ça.  
__- Je sais. »_

La réplique eut le don de passer le camp adverse sous une douche froide. Ou de leur mettre une bonne claque, au choix. Se sacrifier pour protéger son meister. L'éventualité que les armes de Shibusen gardaient toujours à l'esprit lorsqu'elles combattaient. Ce que même les « protégés » tournaient à leur sauce envers ceux qu'ils maniaient. Un soutien mutuel, voila ce que le duo leur inspirait. L'enfant prit une voix un peu plus dure, tandis que le corps de la demoiselle se mit briller pour reprendre sa forme d'épée. Rouge et argentée, elle donnait l'impression que le sang avait imprégné le métal pour le marquer à vie.

_« - Si vous voulez vous, battre, alors venez. On ne se laissera pas faire.  
__- Ca c'est clair, j'vais te les cramer façon barbecue, ces abrutis ! »_ Le blondinet sourit devant les nouveaux dires en partie enjoués de son arme. Elle reprenait peu à peu confiance en leur force.

Il ferma doucement les yeux, et récita quelques paroles dans une langue différent de celle utilisée jusqu'à présent. Maka crut y reconnaitre _« flama consordia »_, des mots qu'elle avait appris en traduisant un livre sur les civilisations anciennes. Leur signification était _« feu de consonance »_, si elle avait bien compris. L'enfant était en train de lancer un sort tout en maintenant une Soul Resonance avec l'épée. La lame prit subitement feu, du bout de la pointe à la garde, entourant les mains nues de son meister sans le bruler. La jeune fille qu'il avait précédemment appelée _« Eternity »_ ne sembla même pas souffrir de l'élément utilisé. Sa voix restait posée et assurée malgré le brasier qui était en train de parcourir son corps devenu métallique.

_« - Rappelle-toi, garde toujours tes sens en éveil. Ne perd pas de vue la composition de l'environnement. Et surtout, n'hésite pas à balancer la sauce, mais évite de carboniser la forêt.  
__- D'accord.  
__- Bien, au premier problème, je prends le relais. »_

Le blondinet acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se mit à son tour en position défensive. Maka sentit quelque chose lui comprimer la poitrine. Comme si un étau l'emprisonnait. Ca avait beau être un sorcier, ça restait tout de même un enfant. Elle ne se sentait pas à cœur de faire du mal à un être aussi jeune, bien que son temps de croissance soit beaucoup plus lent que le sien à cause de son sang de sorcier. Le duo lui rappelait celui de Mifune et Angela dont lui avait parlé Black*Star, l'épéiste s'étant juré, comme l'épée démoniaque, de protéger son utilisateur de magie.

Seulement, elle n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage que l'enfant était déjà parti pour l'attaquer. La jeune fille para rapidement d'un coup de faux et tenta de lui faire une balayette. En vain, le blondinet esquiva d'un bond et recula de nouveau, suffisamment rapidement pour éviter les tirs de Kid. Les flammes entourant l'arme s'intensifièrent et dévièrent le reste des longueurs d'onde compressées. Le très jeune meister tenta une attaque rapprochée envers le Shinigami, mais ne réussit pas à le toucher. Sa vitesse, son temps de réaction étaient bien plus rapide que ceux d'un humain normal, décuplant sa capacité d'esquive et de contre-attaque. Et ajoutant au passage un nouvel avantage à son éventail, en plus de la puissance.

Le manège se répéta plusieurs fois avant que la manieuse de faux ne casse le rythme d'un coup plus puissant que les précédents. Kid en profita pour riposter à son tour avec une salve plus imposante. Evitant la grande majorité des nouveaux projectiles, l'enfant recula jusqu'au petit monument de la clairière. Les deux meisters de Shibusen entendirent la rousse pester. La situation dans laquelle était le sien ne lui plaisait visiblement pas.

_« - Bordel, il est casse-pieds avec ses flingues, lui ! Et l'autre se laisse pas faire facilement non plus !  
__- Oui... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
__- On change de plan ! Tu dézingues le type aux trois mèches, et moi je m'occupe de la fille à la faux.  
__- Tu es sûre ?  
__- Certaine. Le combat rapproché, avec lui, c'est foutu. Ca n'a rien à voir avec les monstres qui nous cassent les pieds à tout bout de champ. Pour ce qui est du combat distance, par contre, c'est toi le boss. T'inquiète pas, je garde un œil sur toi. »_

L'enfant hocha la tête et jeta de nouveau son arme. La rousse reprit forme humaine, et s'élança vers Maka à peine son premier pied posé au sol. La jeune blonde bloqua son coup, mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la retournée qu'elle lui servit par la suite. Le choc la projeta à deux mètres de l'endroit de l'impact. Le contact avec le sol lui coupa le souffle, mais elle put tout de même esquiver la lame qui risquait dangereusement de la percuter en pleine tête. Elle était beaucoup plus rapide que l'enfant, aucun doute là-dessus. Sa puissance physique était aussi bien plus grande, du moins quand on considérait sa condition d'arme. Eternity ôta son bras transformé de terre et recula après sa combinaison d'attaque, se postant aux cotés de son meister.

De son coté, ce dernier maintenait la résonance de leur âme. La marque de sang sur l'épaule de sa partenaire lui facilitait grandement les choses, lui épargnant une plus grande perte d'énergie. Certes le _Cache-Câme_ était levé, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rompre tout contact. Il avait besoin d'elle, son contact lui était vital. Pour pouvoir sonder ce qui l'entourait. Ressentir les courants provoqués par la puissance des longueurs d'âme. Pour lui, c'était le principal. Pour ce qui était de la protection contre les attaques jugées trop fortes (et selon l'arme, il y en avait une sacrée liste), il savait qu'il pouvait s'en remettre entièrement à elle. Sa confiance en l'épée démoniaque était sans la moindre limite. Il n'avait pas encore compris la complexité de la combinaison « meister-arme » dont parlaient les énergumènes devant lui, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas du tout ce qu'était véritablement Shibusen hormis une école de chasseurs d'âme, mais il était sûr d'une chose. Que ce soit lui ou elle qui ait des ennuis, chacun pourra toujours compter sur l'autre.

Kid observa l'enfant se poster devant lui, dépourvu de la moindre arme. Gosse ou pas, il lui restait tout de même la magie pour se défendre et attaquer. Il valait mieux pour le Shinigami qu'il n'ait pas oublié. Maka et l'épée démoniaque se lancèrent dans un nouvel affrontement, chacun à la recherche de la dominance de l'autre. La blonde se défendait bien, mais l'arme était seule, et avait le même répondant. Kid se concentra de nouveau sur le très jeune meister. Ses yeux mi-clos n'exprimaient rien, mais son âme criait au combat.

_« - Alors, est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ton nom ? »_

A la place d'apporter la réponse à la question du brun, le blondinet récita une nouvelle fois son incantation. De petites boules de feu naquirent dans le creux de ses mains, avant de doucement grossir. L'âme du sorcier s'intensifia d'une même façon, tel un de ses artifices incandescents.

_« - Nevaeh. Je m'appelle Skyd Nevaeh.  
__- Très bien, maintenant il va falloir répondre de tes actes !  
__- C'est déjà le cas ! _Sa voix se gorgea d'assurance alors qu'il se mit à créer de nouveaux projectiles flottants autour de lui._ Et si tu veux mon âme, tu peux toujours courir! »  
_

* * *

**Cours Forest, cours! _*SBAFF*_**

**Nan j'plaisante, bien sûr qu'une course n'est pas de mise! Seulement, on dirait que la fatigue du soir me court-circuite le reste de mes neurones encore valides. Mais venons-en plutôt au chapitre. J'avais l'ambition d'écrire l'affrontement dans celui-ci, mais les explications quant à la magie de Skyd ainsi que sa potentielle origine auraient été trop lourdes à supporter si elles avaient été maniées en même temps que les échanges de coups. La lecture vous sera sûrement bien plus agréable de cette sorte.**

**La magie que manie Skyd à travers le corps d'arme d'Eternity est très particulière, mais la condition de leur duo l'est tout autant. Un sorcier qui baigne son arme de sa magie. Une perpétuelle Soul Resonnance? Causes? Conséquences?**  
**Bien que j'imagine que niveau importance, une autre question prime: Est-ce que Shibusen vaincra?**

**A suivre dans prochain chapitre: _Teamwork_.**

**Bonne journée à vous, en espérant que cette lecture vous ait été agréable. Si jamais vous avec une question, ou que vous voulez donner vos impressions, positives ou négatives, n'hésitez pas! Je suis ouverte à toute critique tant qu'elles sont construites.**


	5. Chapitre IV : Teamwork

**Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit!~  
Bienvenue pour un quatrième chapitre!**

**La dernière fois, tout était plutôt calme, plat. Voici un petit quelque chose qui, je l'espère, contrastera avec le chapitre précédent. Bref, je vais pas m'étaler davantage sur le sujet, juste vous laisser profiter de cette nouveauté, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

**_- Mephys:_ Eh oui, c'est la première review, contente que tu ais apprécié le début de cette fanfiction! C'est vrai que contrairement à d'autres animes/mangas comme _Naruto_ ou _Fairy Tail_, l'espace réservé à _Soul Eater_ peut paraitre un p'tit peu vide, mais il contient de très nombreuses perles surpassant aisément mes compétences. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.~**

**Disclaimer: Et le p'tit discours habituel, ça va pas changer. L'univers intégral de Soul Eater est la propriété d'Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

**~Chapitre IV~**

**_Teamwork  
_**

Maka esquiva un nouveau coup de lame de la rousse et lui asséna un revers de faux, qu'elle para avec son autre bras transformé. Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent la série d'échanges avec une férocité et une rage de vaincre grandissante, chacune d'elle ayant la ferme volonté de mettre l'autre au tapis. La jeune Albarn n'usait de son arme que pour attaquer, et ne parait que si c'était une extrême nécessité. Chose qui déplaisait au plus haut point à Soul, qui voyait sa meister renoncer à l'une de ses défenses, lui en l'occurrence. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup à ses yeux, pour pas dire de trop. Beaucoup trop. Il savait qu'elle ne pourra pas tout esquiver, et elle, qu'il était là pour la protéger. Et pourtant, têtue qu'elle était, elle continuait de refuser de l'utiliser pour parer. Il avait bel et bien de quoi râler.

Eternity, de son coté, devait gérer ses parades en cadence avec les offensives de son adversaire, tout en continuant d'attaquer, ce qui ne constituait pas pour elle une mince affaire. Le sens du rythme la sauvait, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait uniquement compter sur lui. Un faux mouvement, et c'en était fini d'elle. Elle se décala subitement sur le coté, laissant quelques mèches de cheveux dans ce mouvement salvateur. Pour un peu, et la rouquine n'avait plus de tête ! La blonde se défendait bien, remarquablement bien même, pour quelqu'un qui refusait d'utiliser son arme. Elle n'avait pas eu son titre dans un Kinder surprise. A chaque fois que l'épée démoniaque essayait de la décapiter, de lui trancher un membre ou de simplement (et elle insistait sur le « simplement ») la perforer, soit elle ratait son coup, soit elle se faisait recevoir par un revers de faux. Et ça, ça faisait mal. Sans compter que chacune des deux était rapide et précise, empêchant l'une de trouver une quelconque faille dans les mouvements de l'autre. Eternity ne put s'empêcher de songer que si Skyd s'était frotté à un tel corps à corps, il serait déjà en purée, ou dans le meilleur des cas, en petits dés.

L'arme risqua un regard vers le blondinet, qui faisait face au Shinigami. Le savoir loin d'elle l'angoissait. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé avec un adversaire faible, ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout les choses. Le laisser face à un tueur de sorcières par excellence, ça relevait largement de l'inconscience. Au moins, dans un combat à distance, il y avait moins de chances qu'il se fasse découper en rondelles. C'était déjà ça. Alors qu'elle se reconcentrait sur son propre combat, elle ne réussit pas à parer un violent coup de faux et se prit le revers de la lame dans le thorax, se faisant expédier à plusieurs mètres de son adversaire. Et un point pour la meister, un ! Elle commençait enfin à prendre l'avantage, c'était pas trop tôt !

A sa grande surprise, la rousse parvint à se rattraper sur ses deux pieds, bien que difficilement. Les armes n'étaient en général pas d'une souplesse ni d'un équilibre exemplaires, du fait que lors des combats, ils n'étaient pas sous leur forme humaine. Même si certaines, comme Tsubaki ou encore Patty, faisaient exception à la règle. Les meisters, en revanche, étaient plus exposés au dangers, et devaient par conséquent adapter leur corps à toutes sortes de situations. Ils avaient besoin de force, de vitesse, de précision, sans parler d'équilibre et d'anticipation. L'intelligence et la logique jouaient aussi grandement dans les environnements sombres telle que cette forêt, histoire de ne pas taper dans le vide ou de taillader ce qu'on ne veut pas détruire. Ou même de se manger un arbre dans la face, ça aussi c'était une chose que la jeune fille avait déjà vue.

_« - Tu te débrouille bien, pour une arme seule. »_

La remarque de Maka n'était en aucun point ironique. Elle ne parvenait pas à blesser la rouquine en faisant équipe avec Soul, alors qu'elle, était seule contre eux deux. Soit son meister ne la maniait presque pas, soit son entrainement était aussi intensif que celui que s'infligeait Black*Star. Peut-être même les deux à la fois. Et pourtant, difficile de penser qu'un être humain normalement constitué puisse supporter des exercices identiques à ceux du bleuté, et ce presque seize heures sur vingt-quatre.

_« - Et toi tu te défends bien, pour quelqu'un qui a peur de voir son arme blessée. »_

La blonde pâlit quelques instants, faisant arracher un sourire amusé à Eternity. Leurs âmes avaient beau être opposées, ils n'en restaient pas moins un excellent duo bien synchronisé qui s'harmonisait. Sauf pour ce qui était de la défense. Là, c'était le gros bordel. Intégral, même, chose qui avait intrigué la rousse. En général avant d'attaquer, on s'assurait de ne pas pouvoir se faire scalper. Or... le travail d'équipe, de ce coté, c'était comme qui dirait légèrement « mort », sans mauvaise blague. La meister faisait tout pour se défendre seule. Eternity avait d'abord cru qu'elle la narguait, mais son opinion avait changé du tout au tout en l'entendant appeler son partenaire d'une voix paniquée après que celui ait grimacé des suites d'une offensive un peu trop musclée à son gout.

_« - Maka Albarn, meister de faux de Shibusen, tu es morte de peur. »_

Nouvelle perte de couleur de la part de la blonde. Bingo, elle avait bel et bien visé dans le mille. Cependant, elle sentait dans son âme que ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle avait peur, mais pour l'albinos avec lequel elle faisait équipe. Le genre de peur qui au lieu de paralyser, faisait l'effet d'une bonne baffe dans les règles de l'art. Un réveil dans cet univers où les portes de la Mort n'étaient que trop proches. Où il fallait se battre pour ses convictions, mais aussi et avant tout pour sa vie. Aussi bien la sienne que celle de ses être chers. La rousse fut surprise de voir son adversaire soutenir son regard d'un autre vert sapin, animée d'une ardente flamme. Colère. Détermination. Ses sombres iris s'emplissaient d'un mélange chaotique de sentiments, se liant dans un fleuve indescriptible. Oh oh, l'avait-elle un peu trop provoquée ?

_« - Toi aussi Eternity, épée démoniaque, tu as peur.  
__- ...  
__- Et si tu as peur, c'est pour ton meister ! »_

Au tour de la concernée de grimacer. C'était pas faux non plus, ça. Deux à un. Cette gamine avait de la répartie. Elle avait pourtant fait attention à ne rien laisser paraitre, mais visiblement, c'était raté. Tant pis. Elle devait protéger Skyd, quel qu'en soit le prix. C'était tout ce qui importait. _« La force d'une personne est sa source de puissance, mais aussi sa plus grande faiblesse. »,_ se souvenait-elle sans vraiment connaitre l'origine de cette connaissance, mais se rendant compte combien cela pouvait être vrai. La meister de faux et elle-même en étaient un parfait exemple. Ce qui faisait leur force était leur faiblesse, et ce qui faisait leur faiblesse était l'origine de leur force.

_« - Ouais... T'as pas tort. Mais c'est cette peur qui me rend forte ! »_

Oui, elle avait peur. Elle était comme cette gamine, mais l'assumait totalement. Peu importaient les risques encourus. La quantité de son sang versé. La proximité avec la Mort. Ce n'était pas l'éventualité de perdre la vie sur le champ de bataille qui lui causait un tel tracas. Elle avait peur pour son coéquipier. Pour ce petit sorcier qu'elle avait juré de protéger. Tant qu'elle pourra se relever, elle combattra avec et pour lui. Elle se l'était juré sur son âme. Juré que si elle échouait, l'Ombre n'aurait qu'à ajouter cette dernière à son incommensurable collection.

L'épée démoniaque sentit un courant de chaleur parcourir son corps et se concentrer dans ses poings. Elle sourit, c'était bon signe. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, elle y reconnut sans mal les effets de la magie de Skyd. Douce sorcellerie considérée comme dangereuse par les humains. Ces humains auxquels pourtant elle appartenait, et qui face à ce qui les effrayait, fuyaient ou détruisaient aveuglement. Alors qu'il était si facile de laisser son corps et son esprit s'y ouvrir. La marque de sang inscrite sur son épaule sembla lui calciner la chair. Cette brulure, qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Elle se sentait revivre, comme si son être s'était plongé dans une longue léthargie que la magie stoppait.

Lorsque la jeune blonde tenta une nouvelle attaque, l'arme l'esquiva en se baissant, et attrapa la cheville gauche de son adversaire. Maka sentit très nettement son membre la bruler, à un point où elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur. La rousse en profita pour lui assener un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac qui l'envoya percuter un tronc d'arbre. La meister reprit ses esprits une fois retombée au sol et posa sa main libre à l'endroit ou Eternity avait placé la sienne quelques secondes plus tôt. La peau était rouge et douloureuse, empêchant d'appuyer le membre sur une surface un tant soit peu dure. La brulure était étendue, mais semblait heureusement peu profonde. Elle grimaça et resserra sa prise sur sa faux. Le barbecue, elle appréciait, mais certainement pas lorsque c'était elle qui jouait le rôle des merguez.

Maka tenta de se relever, et dut s'aider du tronc pour ne pas retomber. Soul lui cria plus qu'il ne demanda si elle allait bien, ce à quoi elle ne parvint pas à répondre dans les premières secondes. Sa voix se mourrait dans sa gorge avant de produire le moindre son. Chacune de ses inspirations lui donnait l'impression d'avaler de la vapeur d'acide à l'état brut. Encore légèrement sous le choc, la blondinette vit les bras de l'épée démoniaque se parcourir de flammes d'un rouge intense, illuminant la clairière plongée dans la pénombre nocturne.

_« - C'est... pas possible...  
__- Etonnée ? Panique pas, je vais rapidement t'expliquer. »_

La rousse avança d'un pas, et fit passer son bras gauche sous sa forme métallique. Les langues de feu s'y enroulèrent, avant que d'autres en fassent de même pour la taille et les jambes de l'arme. Elles léchèrent les bords de son visage, faisant briller le carmin de ses iris d'une lueur empreinte d'une nouvelle force. D'une volonté renforcée. De convictions défendues à un prix auquel elle était indifférente. L'élément brulant l'habitant ne semblait en rien la déranger. Elle l'apprivoisait. Le dominait. Elle prenait le pas sur la sauvagerie dont était épris le feu qui parcourait et animait son être.

_« - Pour le bien-être de Skyd, nous sommes contraints de perpétuellement rester en Soul Resonance, ce qui bloque une grande partie de mes capacités. M'enfin, ça n'a pas que des inconvénients. Je lui confère mes facultés sensorielles, et en échange, il me permet d'utiliser sa magie pour balancer quelques uns de ses sorts.  
__- Mais... comment...  
__- On fait ? Grâce à ça. »_

De son index encore humain, la jeune fille lui montra la marque ensanglantée sur son épaule. Maka ignorait si c'était la fatigue ou à la rudesse des coups qu'elle avait reçus qui lui donnaient des hallucinations, mais elle crut l'espace d'un instant que la magie présente dans son corps le faisait briller. Miroiter, tels des éclats de rubis sous la lumière de l'astre solaire... Brusquement, elle s'infligea une claque mentale. C'était pas le moment de rester plantée là sans rien faire ! Avant d'entendre les explications de son adversaire, elle puisa dans les forces qui lui restait et fit abstraction de sa douleur à la cheville pour lui porter un coup de faux. Eternity se décala sur sa gauche, et attendit que la meister soit à sa hauteur pour lui infliger une nouvelle brulure, cette fois-ci au bras, et la renvoyer contre le tronc à la dureté encore bien prouvée.

Maka étouffa un cri, s'empêchant par la même occasion de cracher le sang qui lui remontait dans la gorge. Son dos et ses membres lui faisaient mal, comme si on l'avait transpercée avec une lance de fer. Elle commença contre son gré à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Doucement, tout doucement. Comme si le temps cessait son inlassable cours. Son cycle infini. Sa vue se brouilla, trompée par des points sombres crées par son esprit. La meister pesta intérieurement en se relevant avec mal. Elle allait perdre pieds, si cela continuait ainsi.

La voix de Soul lui criant de se baisser la fit brusquement sortir de sa brève léthargie, et elle obtempéra juste à temps pour ne pas se faire décapiter. Tout en essayant de ne pas forcer sur sa cheville, la jeune fille amorça une combinaison d'attaques contre la manipulatrice de feu. Cette dernière esquiva ou para suivant les coups, mais ne parvint pas à stopper l'une des offensives qui lui entailla le bras et le flanc gauche. Apparemment, son corps n'avait pas la constitution de son élément. Bonne nouvelle, ça. Parce que pour trancher des flammes, il fallait y aller ! Le sang, plus fluide que le magma auquel il était comparable de par sa couleur, vint rapidement recouvrir une partie du membre meurtri d'un fin voile carmin. Eternity mit fin à la confrontation d'un coup de pied dans l'abdomen et se recula en grimaçant.

Bon sang, elle l'avait pas vu venir, celui-là. Un peu plus, et elle pouvait dire adieu à son bras ! Et à la vie aussi, même en cautérisant la blessure, pas sûr qu'elle s'en serait sortie indemne. Elle maudit le tranchant plus qu'affiné de la faux, et se reconcentra sur la manieuse. Celle-ci venait de fermer les yeux, semblant en pleine concentration. Mauvais signe, ça. La façon dont tournait la situation ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Elle qui croyait avoir la blonde à sa merci, elle s'était trompée. Elle était même totalement à côté de la plaque. Maka Albarn avait encore de quoi la tuer dans les grandes règles de l'art. Scalpée ou découpée en rondelles, ça la rousse n'avait aucune envie de le subir. Ca devait faire très mal.

_« - Qu'est-ce que- »_

Elle s'arrêta subitement dans sa phrase en comprenant ce que son adversaire était en train de faire. Elle sentit son âme gonfler, s'armer d'une toute nouvelle puissance qui ne cessait de croitre. La rousse eut la désagréable impression que l'air l'entourant se rafraichissait, faisant se mourir une partie des flammes ondulant sur son corps. Le mélange de force et de volonté qu'était en train d'amasser la blonde et son compagnon lui provoqua des sueurs froides dans le dos. La faux s'illumina et s'agrandit, jusqu'à tripler de taille. Les reflets luirent des couleurs mélangées de l'aube et de crépuscule, baignant la clairière d'une lumière digne d'une aurore boréale. L'air n'était plus froid. Il était littéralement glacial. A l'image de cette chose imbibée de puissance, et à laquelle était comparée la déviation du vent solaire. Alors c'était ça, la Soul Resonance d'un meister et d'une arme de Shibusen ?

Eternity se mordit la lèvre inférieure et évita au dernier instant de trébucher. Bordel, il ne fallait pas qu'elle flanche ! Pas ici ! Pas maintenant ! Si jamais cette attaque l'atteignait, elle ne s'en relèvera pas ! Et Skyd sera seul face à deux adversaires ! La rousse risqua un regard dans sa direction. Il se débrouillait bien, envoyant et parant divers projectiles, ne s'en prenant que rarement. Absorbés dans leur confrontation, les deux meisters semblaient avoir oublié jusqu'à l'existence de l'autre combat à proximité d'eux. L'âme du blondinet restait encore diablement concentrée malgré les précédentes déflagrations. Il fallait qu'elle le reste. Et pour ça, l'arme devait mettre cette fille à terre ! Même si pour ça, elle devait affronter cette résonnance, peut importe ce que ça lui coutera !

_« - Grande attaque des meisters de faux, __**Tanche-Sorcière**__ !  
__- Carma Flama, Carma Pyra, __**Cerberus Fang**__ ! »_

L'épée concentra le plus de magie qu'elle pouvait dans ses bras, qui prirent tous deux leur forme d'arme. Avec celle que lui octroyait son meister, c'était sa plus puissante attaque. Elle était obligée de réciter une incantation pour l'utiliser, ce qui la ralentissait plus qu'autre chose, mais elle estimait que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Qu'était-ce que ce petit prix, comparé au mélange de deux magies ? Salvatrice. Destructrice. Magie blanche et magie noire unies. Deux natures opposées et complémentaires à la fois. En l'âme de l'épée se faisait cette fusion qui résultait de leur lien sanguin. Les flammes entourant ses membres doublèrent de volume, chauffant le métal, le faisant prendre une teinte carmin puis beaucoup plus pâle, presque blanche.

Maka prit appui sur son pied encore intact. Elle n'avait pas le doit de louper cette attaque. Il fallait absolument qu'elle parvienne à mette l'arme à terre avant que cette dernière ne rejoigne son meister. Même avec Kid, ils ne s'en sortiront peut-être pas si la magie qu'ils utilisaient était accrue. Elle l'employait déjà pour l'attaquer, il ne fallait pas qu'elle retombe entre les mains du jeune sorcier. Elle n'allait pas se laisser se faire battre ! Jamais !

_« - Allez Soul, on y va !  
__- D'accord ! »_

Les deux lames se percutèrent violemment, projetant une vague de longueur d'âme. La meister essaya de prendre le dessus sur l'épée démoniaque, mais celle-ci parvenait à lui faire face. Le feu qui embrasait ses membres métalliques prit une nouvelle ampleur, que Soul sentit passer. La faux démoniaque eut l'impression que son corps se calcinait de l'intérieur, se réduisait en un tas de cendres. La chaleur en devenait étouffante, suffocante, lui comprimant la poitrine au point où il crut qu'elle allait exploser. Il se rassura en voyant que ce n'était qu'une impression, et qu'il n'y avait pas d'impact physique. Le sang noir qui coulait dans ses veines soignait les brulures avant même qu'elles n'aient le temps de s'étendre. La magie que dégageait son adversaire s'infiltrait en lui, lui donnait l'impression de pénétrer au cœur d'un volcan en pleine éruption. La température élevée se mêla au coup à la violence toujours aussi intense, et créa une explosion de puissance entre les armes, qui elle-même engendra un nuage incandescent.

Repoussée en arrière, Maka regroupa la puissance qu'il lui restait dans les jambes et retrouva son équilibre. Ou quelque chose y ressemblant, mais au moins, elle n'avait pas fini le derrière par terre. Pas assez de force pour se relever, dans le cas contraire. Elle avait l'impression que cette dernière attaque l'avait vidée de toute son énergie. _Tranche-Sorcière_ gagnait en puissance à chaque nouvelle utilisation, elle le savait au plus profond d'elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle et Soul s'entrainaient, elle sentait ce dernier devenir plus fort que les fois précédentes. Les bleus que lui laissait le contrecoup le lui prouvaient sans mal. Elle s'entrainait d'arrache-pied pour parvenir au niveau de sa mère, créer une Death Scythe qui surpassera son père. Cette nouvelle performance la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle approchait un peu plus de son objectif. Doucement, mais sûrement.

La jeune fille fixa avec un mélange d'attention et d'anxiété la bourrasque ardente, prête à lancer une nouvelle attaque dés qu'elle se sera dissipé, malgré ses blessures douloureuses. Elle savait qu'Eternity ne devait pas en être restée indemne, elle était même sûre d'avoir réussi à la toucher à l'abdomen. La déferlante ne pouvait pas l'avoir épargnée, qu'elle manie le feu ou non. Lorsque la meister put voir en transparence ce qui lui faisait face, elle étouffa un cri de stupeur. Son adversaire avait disparu de son champ de vision. Seule restait l'herbe haute carbonisée, noircie par la violente combustion qu'elle avait subie.

_« - Maka, fais gaffe ! »_

Trop tard. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir face au cri de son partenaire, et ne vit pas venir le coup latéral de la rousse qui avait encore la force de mener l'offensive.

_« - __**Hestia's Blow **__! » _**(I)**

Le pied de l'épée démoniaque percuta violemment le flanc gauche de la meister de faux, et s'embrasa presque instantanément. Maka sentit le feu parcourir l'étendu de son corps et fut violement projetée à plusieurs mètres, pour aller littéralement s'encastrer dans de tronc de l'un des sequoias. Heurté à pleine puissance, le végétal n'était comparable qu'à un mur de béton armé. Cette fois-ci, elle ne parvint pas à se remettre sur ses jambes et tomba sur les racines arrachées du sol par l'impact, au bord de l'inconscience. Alarmé, Soul reprit forme humaine et écarta sa partenaire des restes coupants de l'arbre. Ainsi émergées, les racines n'avaient plus que l'apparence de larges aiguisées. La faux positionna sa meister sur le dos, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Soutenant doucement sa tête avec l'un de ses avant-bras, il examina son état. Les brulures étaient particulièrement nombreuses, et teintaient sa peau d'un rouge carmin. Pire que des coups de soleil. Comme si le feu était encore présent sur son corps. L'albinos pria pour qu'elles ne soient pas profondes, et essaya d'avoir l'attention de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, dans ses toutes dernières forces, tenta d'articuler un mot. Peine perdue. Rien ne fit vibrer ses cordes vocales. Elle toussa brusquement, crachant le sang qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Vidée, elle ferma les yeux, alors que Soul resserrait doucement son étreinte.

Sentant la colère bouillir en lui, il leva les yeux vers son adversaire, qui chancelait de temps à autre. Elle était entaillée aux bras, et sévèrement à l'abdomen, comme lui aussi le supposait. Il le savait, ils avaient certes raté beaucoup de leur coups, mais celui-ci avait fait mouche. Le sang coulait silencieusement, brillant d'une couleur aussi rouge que les cheveux de l'épée. Son visage était tordu en une légère grimace, et elle semblait avoir grand mal à reprendre son souffle. Elle n'avait pas été loupée, et pourtant une réplique de sa part avait pu être possible. La faux démoniaque la vit invoquer une boule incandescente et s'en servir pour cautériser la plaie principale. Ses vêtements ne prirent pas feu, laissant supposer qu'ils étaient adaptés à la nature de l'élément utilisé par leur propriétaire.

Une fois l'hémorragie stoppée et la blessure en partie cicatrisée, Eternity invoqua deux nouvelles sphères qui s'occupèrent de ses bras. Seule la magie de Skyd lui permettait un tel exploit. Contrairement à ce qui l'habitait, celle de l'enfant possédait un coté salvateur plus conséquent que celui de tout réduire à néant. Sa propre magie n'avait aucun effet sur son corps, et elle fut infiniment reconnaissante envers l'enfant pour lui permettre de lancer ce type de sorts. Cependant, cela ne fit pas partir la douleur qui au contraire s'intensifia à chacun de ses mouvements. Bon sang... Elle ne pensait pas avoir à utiliser une telle attaque pour en finir avec cette fille. Sans compter que son partenaire, lui, était toujours debout. Et indéniablement prêt à en découdre.

Une autre explosion la fit sursauter. Se tournant violemment -beaucoup trop pour ne rien ressentir-, elle vit Skyd encore en plein combat contre le Shinigami. Et bien que l'enfant parvienne à se défendre tout en gardant un nombre correct de boules de feu autour de lui, elle voyait très clairement qu'il perdait le maigre avantage que lui conférait sa magie. Sa marque à l'épaule se mit à la bruler, lui arrachant cette fois-ci une grimace de douleur. Son cœur recommença à perforer sa cage thoracique tant la peur commençait à l'emballer. Leur Soul Resonance s'affaiblissait, elle le ressentait parfaitement.

_« - Skyd ! »  
_

* * *

Le jeune sorcier esquiva une salve de balles, et répliqua en projetant sur le brun une demi dizaine de projectiles enflammés. Reliés par magie, ils explosèrent à tour de rôle sur le passage de l'ennemi. Cependant, bien que touché Kid eut le temps de suffisamment s'approcher pour assener un coup de pied au blond qui se décala à la dernière seconde. Skyd sentit le déplacement d'air qu'avait engendré le mouvement, et orienta une nouvelle frappe qui atteint sa cible à l'épaule. Cette dernière ne sembla même pas ressentir la douleur et répliqua avec un coup de crosse dans l'estomac, qui l'expédia violement dans les hautes herbes, plusieurs mètres plus loin avec une facilité déconcertante. Telle était la puissance d'un Shinigami, même incomplet.

Se relevant avec difficultés, le jeune sorcier essaya de sonder l'âme de son adversaire à travers le corps de son arme. Bien que ne parvenant pas à se faire une idée précise, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était beaucoup plus imposante que celle de l'autre meister, et de toutes les armes mêlées au combat. Il percevait de moins en moins bien celle de sa partenaire, et par conséquent n'était plus en mesure d'évaluer son environnement avec exactitude comme il le faisait auparavant. Ces types étaient forts, c'était indéniable. Pourquoi leur en voulaient-ils ? Ils n'avaient jamais causé la moindre destruction, la moindre explosion. Ils ne s'étaient associé à aucun démon, n'avaient attaqué aucun civil ou membre de Shibusen. Quoique... Non, de ce côtés-là, ils avaient dû éliminer les éclaireurs pour rester en vie. Ca pouvait expliquer.

Plus le temps passait, moins Skyd comprenait les raisons de l'acharnement qu'il subissait. Eternity avaient bien essayé d'éclairer sa lanterne, mais elle-même ne possédait pas de réponses concrètes. Ou alors, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots pour le faire. Le cœur de l'enfant se serra une nouvelle fois en y repensant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le traquait comme un criminel, un assassin, alors qu'il n'a rien fait pour ? Son crime était-il sa propre existence ? Le simple fait d'être encore en vie ? Il n'était pas en mesure de savoir. Et quelque part au fond de lui, il avait peur de savoir.

La peur. Oui, tout son être était épris par cette peur qui lui collait au corps telle une seconde peau. Cette peur qu'il tentait vainement d'endormir pour faire face au Shinigami qui ne perdait rien de sa puissance. Ce dernier recommença ses attaques à distance, alternant avec des contacts directs plus violents que les précédents. Le _Flama Consordia_ était encore actif, lui permettant de décupler la création de projectiles enflammés, mais il avait parfaitement conscience que sa puissance de feu diminuait grandement.

_« - Skyd ! »_

L'organe cardiaque de l'enfant manqua d'exploser dans sa poitrine lorsque la voix fatiguée et angoissée d'Eternity lui parvint. Il esquiva d'autres balles et tenta de consolider sa résonnance avec l'arme. Il ressentit sans mal la douleur qui rongeait ses membres tailladés. L'odeur suffocante de son sang bouillant le renforça dans l'idée que battre la meister de faux s'était joué de peu. Très peu. Ses blessures n'étaient pas superficielles. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient qu'elle était dans un état si déplorable.

Instinctivement, il lui tendit la main, qu'elle attrapa avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. La sienne était brulante, comme si elle l'avait plongée dans de la lave. Son corps commençait à mal réagir à la magie du jeune sorcier. Ce dernier espéra que se retransformer en arme lui épargnera de nouvelles souffrances dont il se savait en partie responsable. Elle s'était battue de toutes ses forces au corps à corps, et il leur restait encore un adversaire debout. Ce n'était pas, mais alors pas bon du tout. Skyd se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'était contenté d'esquiver une bonne partie des attaques, et n'avait pas répliqué à chacune des ouvertures qui s'étaient présentées à lui. Pas de quoi faire de gros dégâts. Ou même faire de dégâts tout court. Il entendit son arme marmonner, sa voix résonnant tel un écho dans l'air chargé aussi bien de sang que d'une nouvelle odeur de sève de pin légèrement sucrée.

_« - Bordel... Je pensais pas... qu'on aurait tant de mal face à eux...  
__- C'est ça, Shibusen ?  
__- Ouais... des tueurs... camouflés derrière une image de sauveurs... qui décident de qui vit ou meurt..._

La lame prit subitement feu, comme la première fois où l'enfant l'avait maniée devant les deux meisters. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la colère que le blondinet y ressentait était bien plus présente. Plus violente. Une longue langue ardente vint entourer son frêle corps endommagé par la longueur d'âme des balles, tandis qu'il lança une offensive contre le Shinigami. Maintenant qu'elle était entre ses mains, Skyd avait la possibilité d'utiliser la puissance qu'il lui restait. Si lui avait une magie salvatrice, il pouvait se servir de la sienne, destructrice au possible. Même si dans l'instant présent, l'arme restait grandement affaiblie. A elle seule, elle compensait son manque flagrant de force physique. Néanmoins, cela ne suffit pas à déstabiliser Kid, qui répliqua à l'aide d'un puissant coup de pied, avant de tirer une salve de balles à bout portant. L'enfant se servit de l'épée pour contrer ces dernières sans s'en prendre trop de plein fouet, avant de lancer ses dernières boules de feu. Liz et Patty n'eurent aucun mal à les détruire et à faire reculer leur ennemi.

Le jeune sorcier voulut retenter une attaque, lorsqu'il se stoppa en entendant la respiration saccadée de l'épée. Un poids sembla s'abattre sur ses épaules. La longueur d'âme du Shinigami n'était pas insensible pour elle, qu'ils soient en résonnance ou non. Elle encaissait à sa place ce qu'il n'était pas en mesure de supporter. L'enfant se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Si seulement il était plus fort, si seulement il était capable de se battre, elle ne serait pas dans cet état...

_« - Pardon Eter', je n'ai pas réussi à le battre...  
__- Mais t'as pas..._ (il l'entendit tousser) _perdu non plus, t'inquiète...  
__- Tu tiens le coup ?  
__- Ca va l'faire... _(nouvelle quinte de toux) _Faut en finir avec lu- »_

L'arme ne termina pas sa phrase. Quelque chose dans la résonnance du trio en face d'eux venait de changer. De plus froid, voire même de glacial. Skyd sentit un torrent d'énergie noire entourer le Shinigami, et commencer à se concentrer. Une autre Soul Resonance... Les longueurs d'âme se rejoignirent pour en créer de plus imposantes. Eternity étouffa un cri. La puissance que le brun était en train d'emmagasiner devenait phénoménale ! Impossible que Skyd se relève s'il se prenait une telle attaque !

_« Charge des accumulateurs de longueurs d'âme dans les épines noires terminées »_

_« Fenêtre de tir dans cinq secondes »_

La voix des deux pistolets retentit, annonçant un compte à rebours qui pétrifia le sang en ébullition de la rousse. _« 4... 3... »_ Les deux canons qu'elles étaient devenues brillèrent d'une lumière contrastant en totalité avec l'allure sombre du meister, tandis que la plus enjouée du duo féminin terminait de compter les secondes. _« 2... 1... »_ Non... Non, il allait tirer ! Il allait le tuer !

_« - Skyd, reste pas là ! »_

Bam ! Le coup partit, détruisant la moindre parcelle de vie végétale qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son passage. Un rayon mortel annihilant toute trace d'existence trop faible pour l'encaisser. Le jeune sorcier n'eut pas le temps de réagir. D'esquiver. De se protéger. Au moment-même de l'impact fatidique, il ne put que constater la rupture de sa résonnance avec son arme, et la brulure du sang qui recouvrit son visage. Le bruit qu'il fit en giclant résonna en écho dans son être, tandis que son esprit tenta de comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas succombé. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet, insensible qu'elle était. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et dévalèrent ses joues rendues d'une pâleur mortelle.

Il n'était pas celui qui avait endossé l'attaque.  
C'était celle, dont la brulante magie, venait de se perdre dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

* * *

**(I)**_: Hestia, dans la mythologie grecque, est la déesse du feu sacré et du foyer. Fille ainée de Chronos et Rhéa, c'est l'une des plus anciennes divinités. Le « coup d'Hestia » (car même s'il utilise la magie, il reste avant tout un coup) met donc en avant non seulement l'élément utilisé, mais aussi et surtout la volonté d'Eternity de protéger son jeune meister._

* * *

**Et c'est ici que se termine ce chapitre.**

**Ainsi, la partie parait totalement terminée pour le petit sorcier et son arme. J'admets avoir eu beaucoup de mal pour écrire les passages de combat. Surtout pour la manière de rédiger, en réalité, le reste n'a pas posé de soucis. Pas que je sois sadiques envers mes personnages, seulement... Mouais, disons que si je ne leur en fait pas baver, j'ai l'impression de les dénaturer. Pire, de les rendre comme des Mary-Sue et autres ignominies du même calibre, ce que je peux pas encadrer. Même si les OCs sont ceux qui s'en prennent le plus dans la poire, une bonne partie y passent, généralement.**

**C'est pour ça que je déconseille fortement cette fanfiction à un jeune public, qui risquerait d'être choqué par un trop plein de sang. Par la suite, je vais tacher de dire à l'avance lorsque certains passages seront jugés trop sanguinolents. Sécurité supplémentaire, d'autant qu'il est très probable que le rating passe de "T" à "M" au bout d'un moment. pas tout de suite, ça c'est clair, mais ça me parait évident que ça viendra. Mieux vaut prévenir!~**

**Sur ce, à bientôt pour le cinquième chapitre: _In the Enemy's Camp_**  
**Merci de votre attention, et bonne journée à vous. Vos impressions?**


End file.
